Wo Gham e La-zawal
by 1.krittika
Summary: chup na raho...gunah hi dikha do..warna akele rote rote kahi yea dil thaq na jaye... :::::::::::::::::confused? peep in to knw more..a total emotional stry...
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm back with a new story..team based..Abhijeet centric..**

**hum aqsar jab kisi insaan ko rote nahi dekhte hum use patthar samjh lete hey..aur hum khud bhi unki agey strong rehene ki koshish krte rehte hey..**

**insaan sayed khud ko guilty mehsus ker raha ho aur hum unhe usi bajase daant te nahi…**

**per insab se kabhie kabhie samne wla aur tut ta hey..sayed pura bikher jata hey…**

**isi pey based hey yea story…**

* * *

><p><strong>ek important baat kerni hey..<strong>

**mein khud doubt mey hu ismey Tarika ko include kerna hey yea nahi..ager aaplog caho to include ker sakti hu..per ek shart hey…**

**there will be no Abhirika scene..Tarika will b nothing spcl fr Abhijeet…ha Abhijeet pehle usse flirt kerta tha per aab situation mey yea sab nt possible..**

**so she will just be a part of team..**

**raaji ho to batao…**

ho gayi meri bak bak now lets start the story

* * *

><p>A car stops in front of the house...<p>

The driver looks towards the person in the passenger seat who is staring blankly on the road in front unaware of the surroundings…

The driver sighed he looks towards the house, this house and so quiet…wrapped in dark…

He again glanced at the person beside him…he is still lost somewhere…

"Sir…" he calls softly...

But no respond...he lightly placed his hand on the passenger's shoulder…

The person turned "hmm..."

"sir gher agaya…"

"gher…" he looked out...Then sighed "acha chlta hu..."

He opened the door and descended down...

The other person said "sir…mein..."

The person who was standing near the car only turned back "nahi Rajat aab to akele hi adat dalni hey na.."

He pushed back the car door… and took some steps forward…

Rajat looked at the person fr some moments..then slowly started the car…

He drove off slowly..he didn't have the heart to stay there

The person who had taken only a few steps stops there with a call

**agaye yaar**

he looks around..searching fr the source of the call

**kya yaar ander bhi ayo…**

he hurried to the door..unlocked the door and rushed in…

the whole house is dipped in darkness…and silence..

the voice again called

**arey wah roj to ate hi suru ho jate ho….aj bare chup ho..**

he looked around…

then sat down there itself…

"aab to chup hi rehna hey..chup..kisse baat karu..kisko kahu…"

**'bosss…"**

He looked up…feeling the call just in front of him…

**"boss mein hu..humesha…sachie…bosss…."**

The call is slowly moving away…

Abhijeet forwarded his hand with "Daya nahi…"

He jerked back to present..where he is alone..totally…

He sighed..got up…turned on the light..but he by himself only guarded his eyes…

He sat on the sofa

"mujhe maaf ker dey yaar..please…aja…ajana…maaf…"

He tried to cry..but no tears came out… not a single one…

He moved to the bedroom…the room where his heartbeat used to stay.

He looked around…

**Boss yea blue bedcover na bahut acha hey..yea na kisi occasion mey hi bichaunga**

**Abhi kaha tha na yea photo frame nahi kerwana..ismey bilkul ghochu lag rahe ho tum**

Abhijeet touched the photo…

**Boss jara wardrobe arrange ker doge..**

Abhijeet sighed…

He sat down on the floor…

He felt someone calling him from outside..he got up and moved out..no one…

The call moved near the stairs..

**"Abhi…boss khayal rakhna..jyada risk nahi lena…"**

The voice is slowly diminishing

He stood there silently

**"pata hey boss rone se kabhie kabhie bahut sakun milta hey…aer nsaan ro na paye to wo to ghut ghut ke marr hi jayega"**

"mein to ro bhi nahi sakta…apni hi faislo ki vet chara diya apne bhai ko aur ro ne ka haq bhi kho diya…"

**"boss I will miss you…"**

The voice moved out of the house slowly

Abhijeet suddenly felt once again he is losing his life… "Dayyaaa…."

He moved to the gate hurriedly…

And then moved out…

He felt darkness around… he sighed gained back his senses..but didn't felt to move back to the house…the silence and the memories are killing him…

He started walking down the road…with no destination…

His mind revolving with the day they moved fr this inauspicious mission..

**"dekho Abhijeet.. mein tumhe akele.. yeh risk lene nahi dunga samjhe.. sir ko bata doh.. hum dono jaa rahe hai.. iss international criminal.. ko pakarne.. aur yeh mai tumse puch nahi raha hun bata raha hun.."**

**"nahi yaar dekh.."**

**"dekh liya…"**

**"majaq band ker dekh ismey bahut risk hey..ho sakta hey ki mein laut.."**

**"to saath mey hi jate hey na…na lautna hoga to dono hi ek saath nahi lautenge."**

**Abhijeet glared..**

**"tum yea aankh mat dikhao mujhe..17 saal se adaat hey…"**

**"per Daya.."**

**"tum na manoge to bhi mere apne raste hey pata hey na tumhe.."**

** Abhijeet smiled.. "aacha.. tek hai.. mein sir ko inform kar deta hun…"**

Abhijeet realized he had reached beach…

He sat down near a big rock

**"boss is patthar pey aram se baithoge na to neend ajayegi…"**

Abhijeet smiled..

He knew from today the series of his sleepless night stated…

.

.

Here Rajat was driving slowly…he is looking gloomy and tired..his phone rang..

He picked up the call "seeing it of being ACP sir "ha sir.."

"kaha ho?"

"raste pey sir.."

"wo gher gaya?"

"jee sir…"

"thik hey?"

"sir thik ho sakte hey kya?"

ACP sir remained silent fr a few seconds then said "tum gher jarahe ho na?"

"ha sir.."

"thik hey..acha suno kal bureau ate waqt Abhijeet ko.."

"ha sir pick ker lunga unhe.."

They disconnected the call..

ACP sir sighed..

"pata nahi kis haal mey hoga wo…sab kuch to kho gaya uske haath se…"

He leaned back on his armchair…lost in the days when he had last seen his both sons in happy mood

**It was two days before they got information about this mission… ACP sir was busy in scolding the duo.**

**Abhijeet was looking downwards in a shy smile and Daya was looking at Abhijeet from the corner of his eyes…**

**ACP sir continued "mein jab kuch saalo my retire karunga tab tum dono ki aese ut patang harkato ki jabab HQ ko kaun dega?jab dekho kisi musibat my jane ki plan banate ho.."**

**Daya smiles seeing Abhijeet's face…**

**"haso mat…mein serf Abhijeet ko nahi tumhe bhi keh raha hu.."**

**"per sir plan to Abhijeet hi banata hey.."**

**"ha aur tum masum bache ho..risk ka to andaja hi nahi to aankh mund ki chal parte ho"**

**"sir kya aap bhi.." protested Abhijet..**

**But Daya didn't protest but answered as "risk ka pata hota hey isliye chal parta hu sir.."**

ACP still remembered the tone..the words…

"kaash tumlog mey sare khatro se larne ka jasba itna na hota..dusro ki liye itna larna nahi jnte tum dono..tab ek aur beta khona na parta aj mujhe.."

He sighed…

**R and R**

**I know chap is shrt next wil be longr one**

**To keep guessing ki kya hua aur kiu Abhijet sir khud ko dosh de rahe hey..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bhumi, sheenam, guest, priya, allison, guest, rai, shzk, neha, loveabhi, guest, guest, naina AS Anjaana, diya, khalsa, palkak, rukmani **thank u

**Mihira **firstly meine yea nahi kaha ki unke beech pyar nahi raha and all..I only said ki feelings express nahi kiya unhone..flirt kertna yea time spend kerna kerte they..per jo situation min dikhana cah rahi hu..usme yea sab kerne ki haalat nahi hoga..meine Shreya ki sagai wala epi dekha aur isiliye keh rahi hu yea baat..kiuki ager dost ki galatfaimi ki karan koi apni beloved ko just inform kerke transfer ki dscn ley to ager usiki kisi galti ki wajase uska dost mara jaye to sayed wo tab apni beloved ki saath waqt bitane ki sochega bhi nahi..and as u said I dislike Tarika cn u mntn the stry whre u got this idea from?if its ADHY..then u shld say that I dslike Abhijeet also..khair…hope u dnt take me wrong..sorry if it hurts ur feelings and also if any othewr abhirika fans…

**Guest **hate kiu krte ho aap?itni sundr to hey wo

**Guest **no FW style ki maut fir dobara prakat hona..no not this time…real maut..

**Gd **bhaiya.. arey investigative jitna veja tha na uski bad kuch agey bar hi nahi raha…mood hua to parna..pwr I dnt think ismey mood hoga aapka..aapki bhai ko meine…L so u wl not feel good to read

**Guest, **lazwal ka matlab hey never-ending..kabhie na khatam hone wala.. ,…ha duo ek saath rehna to FW ki nsahi FF ki writers ki discovery hey..i think most of the stories u wl read here u wl get the same..i think isse tumhe objection nahi hoga…

**Guest **waise already log kehte hey ki im not doing justice to Tarika..so meine bhi socha rehna hi du..

**Naz **lajwal means never ending..ata urdu…arey serf tujhe nahi mein khud bhi rone wali hu..chinta mat kr..saath milke royenge..

**Kashaf **arey not duo its mainly whole team based…tarika condoling Abhi..uhun mein sayed justice na ker pau…kiuki aese situation mey mere hisab se Abhi wl be far frm Tarika jo sayed Abhirika fans man na paye aur firse controversy…ADHY mey bahut sun chuki hu..aab nahi pls..

**Butterfly **kya confusion hey aapko?

**Now goes the stry…**

Abhijeet felt some lights touching his closed eyes…he stirred then open his eyes and looks around…

He was thee in the beach itself…and the fist sun rays made him come out of his dozing..still the area is bit dark..he searched fr his phone but didn't get it…

He got up...he didn't get energy to walk so his hand went fr his wallet…

He pulled it out then looked around fr any cab…he looked around found a deserted cab went near to it...tried to wake up its driver...but he was deep asleep...

So Abhijeet was about to move...when the driver woke up with "arey Abhijeet saab"

Abhijeet turned…its Radhe, Daya's khbri..

"arey saab..aap..baithie na..gher jana hey na?"

Abhijeet only nodded.

He got in the cab…

After a while Radhe asked "saab Daya saab kaise hey..bahut din ho gaye dikhe hi nahi.."

Abhijeet sighed "tumhare Daya sir bahut naraz ho gaye.."

Radhe was about to ask something more..but saw an early morning newspaper vendor as his cab stopped in a signal..

he took a newspaper and kept it aside…

the signal is still not cleared..he just glanced at the paper…

the headline stunned him..

DSH NE FIRSE KHO DIYA EK JABAJ OFFICER…EK KHATARNAQ CRIMINAL KI CHAL KO NAKAMIYAB KARTE HUE MAUT HUI SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA KI

Radhe looked at his passenger..and started his cab without any words..

Abhijeet looks towards Radhe…this silence suddenly says him something..

"isko bhi samjh mey agaya ki mere hi karan Daya ki saath..mine I to mar diya use…"

He feels like Radhe is looking at him thinking him a murderer…

They reached the house and Abhijeet after paying the fare nearly rushed in..

Radhe wiped a drop of tear.

Abhijeet sat on the dinning chair…his body is having very low jerks..

"meine jan bujhke nahi kiya…yaar mein kabhie nahi cahta tha ki tu…mein aab kaise sab akela karunga..tune kiu maan li meri baat…humesha man leta hey…nahi manna tha galti ki..jhager leta..cahe to mar leta..aese saja kiu de di…min…"

He is feeling his throat getting dried..but he is t having the strength to stand up and move to take water..

After some moments he felt his doorbell ring..

He looked towards the closed door fr some moments then went to open it…

Picked up the milk and newspaper came back and sat on the chair again..

After some deep breaths opened the newspaper, didn't care fr the headline..but went in detail

Senior inspector Abhijeet and senior inspector Daya ki dhai mahine ki koshish ki bad pakra gaya international criminal Barbosa…isi mission ki chalte maut ho gayi senor inspector Daya ki..

then words turned blurry…some black spots…he let the newspaper fall down..

"sab jhut bol rahe hey..tere maut hui nahi..meine tujhe maut ki muh mey dhakeil diya…yea sare news beksar hey..sab k sab adhi adhuri khbr.."

After about half an hour he felt his mobile ringer..

He went to Daya's room from where the ring is coming he picked the call seeing it of ACP sir's as

"jee sir.."

"kaise ho Abhijeet?"

"thik hi hu"

A silence prevailed fr some seconds..then ACP sir said in a soft tone "Abhijeet a HQ jana hoga..mission ki sare details meine submit ker diye per tumhe ek bar…"

"jee sir..kab pahuchna hy?"

"Rajat aayega tumhe pick kerne…yeahi koi ek ghnte mey…"

"sir mein chala jaunga.."

"per Abhijeet…"

"sir please…mein chala jaunga..kisi aur ko bekar mey.."

"thik hey..jaisa tum caho..pahuch jana.."

"sir.." he asked in a strange tone..some hope some pain and some cry in it…

"ha Abhijeet."

"aap bhi honge na woha.."

It's a very simple question but those who knew Abhijeet well will get a shock with this question..ACP felt something pricking his heart..

"ha..mein bhi rahunga woha.."

Jee sir.."

They dscncted the call..a voice ranged in ACP's ears..

**Sir mein hu na..HQ koi bhi problem kre mein dekh lunga aap nischint rahiye…**

**Arey sir aap kiu..mein baat ker lunga HQ se..humne ker liya na task complete…juniors hey wo..kuch uch nich ho bhi jaye to kya..samhal lunga sir..**

ACP sir sighed…a tear fall down from his eyes…

"ek nahi..dono bête ko hi kho diya meine.."

Here Abhijeet after dscncting the call whispered

"darr lagta hey sir..kisi pey firse umid banae se..kisi se kuch rishta rakhne se..kaahi mein sko bhi…pehle ma mere karan..aur aab Daya bhi.."

He moved out of the room…

After getting ready fr HQ he moved out..his eyes caught the quails..

...a scene flashed in front of his eyes...

**Daya is sitting in quails and pressing horn again and again...just to irritate Abhi...**

**Abhijeet after coming near quails asked "abbey Daya k achy... Kyun subha subha poori colony ko sar p utha rahy ho..."**

**Daya again pressed the horn ... **

**"Daya... Ab kun bja rhy ho... Aa tou gya hoon ...ab kia sari colony ko ikhta krna hy..."**

**. Daya(mischievously) "tum ane mey itni der ker rhy thy socha colony m sy kisi ko ly jaon..."**

**"haan...to roka kis ny hy .. Ly jaty na kisi ko b ... "**

**"ly to jata m .. Par phor socha... Tum khan cab dhoondty rho gy to iss liye ruk gya warna abhie vinood gya hy ... "**

**"han to ly jatu ussi ko sath m... Morning good ho jati ... "**

**"hummmm... Thek kh rhy ho .. Ab soch rha hoon ly hi jata ussy hi ... Offer kr rha tha waisy b... "**

**"huh... To jaty na... Offer kr rha tha... Aik to subha subha utha diya... Khud to rat m soya rha ...par mjy to kam tha na... Or ab issy breakfast b hotel m krna hy wo b mumbai sy bhr aik dhaby p... Sony b ni diya..."**

**Daya seeing irritation of Abhijeet... Laughed but seeing his mood and reddish eyes cz of half sleep ... Suppressed it... "boss.."**

**." hummmmm" (still sleepy)... **

**"sorry ... "**

**"hain... Sorry ... Kis liye..."**

** "meiny tmhain sony ni diya. Tum jagty rhy rat bhar... Iss liye..."**

** "to is m sorry kun... Tumara haq hy ... Or waisy b thori dair m jagna hi tha na..."**

**"phir b boss tmhain rest b ni lany diya..."**

**. Abhijeet (seeing him guilty so to reset his mood) "chal pagal na ho to... M thk hoon or wasy b tum na jgaty to b jagna hi tha... File jo dani hy" ( and smiled whole heartedly)... **

**And switched on the radio where the song ...some old song is played...abhi enjoys it and became fresh his sleep vanished in thin air and he started humming **

**"kya yaar humesha purane gane..sunte h..ruko.."**

**"yey..change nahi kerna..maar khayega warna.."**

**"arey dekho to..waise bhi mere gane ki choice achi hey.."**

**"pata hey per aab nahi.."**

**Daya made a huh..and started singing some other song quite loudly..Abhijeet turned off the radio..**

**Daya looked at him..**

**Abhijeet smiled with "best radio chal jo raha hey.."**

**"kya boss.."**

The memory ended but Abhi is still relishing it ... He came out of it with the voice of horn outside the colony... He looked the quails once more and then stepped ahead to hire a cab... As now its unbearable fr him to sit in his bro' s darling ... He left the house after glancing once more to it and tears started their journey now from his eyes...

He reached the HQ and got down from the cab..after paying the fare…he turned to the HQ building..

**"boss new paint..Asian paints…renovate senovate…"**

Abhijeet sighed..

"koi jagah bhi nahi hey yaar jaha tere yaad nahi hey…"

He took some steps forward and then found ACP sir standing silently..

He move forward "sir.."

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet…the red eyes…the tired looks…puffy eyes…dark circles…

"Abhijeet kya haalat bana liya tumne apni?"

"sir..haalat…aab aur kya hoga sir.."

ACP sir silently looked down then said "chalo.."

They both entered…

.

.

.

ACP sir submitted the file…the officers started asking some basic questions..

Then said

"senior inspector Abhijeet..Delhi se kuch officers ayenge parso..unki agey aapko pura statement dena hoga.."

Abhijeet nodded..

"actually late senior inspector Daya ki name ek award ke liye nominate hui hey..aur senior inspector Abhijeet iss mission ki kamiyabi ke liye aapko bhi this year ki leadership ki…"

Abhijeet can't hear anything more…

His mind is hammering with

"arey wah senior inspector Abhijeet apne bhai ko marr k award loge tum…sab janenge tum ne ek mission pura kiya..international criminal ko pakarwa..tumhare collogue saheed ho gaya..nahi tumne veja tha use..ja maut ko gale laga..aese vej diya tha tumne use…unn logo ne jal bichaya..aur tumne uss jal mey feq diya apne dost ko…jispey use sabse jyada bharosa tha use usine…"

He suddenly stood up…pushing back the chair

HQ officers whose lips are still moving stopped and looked towards Abhijeet..ACP too looked towards him…

"Abhijeet.."

ACP sir called..but Abhijeet moved out…

HQ officers were looking at the way he goes…and ACP sighed deeply…

**R AND R..**

**Next update depends on reviews…**

**Long hoga ager review long ho…jaldi hoga ager review jyada ho…****..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shrestha, naina, naz, bhumi, rai, artanish, rukmani, priya, khalsa, guest, guest, lovabhi, **thank you

**Shenam **yea u can surely call me di if u wish..long chapters honge to time lag jayega…so itne se hi kaam chala lo

**Shzk **mission ka flashback next chap yea isi chap se ane lagega..tab mill jayega jabab…ur review is always dear to me..

**AS Anjaana **aain?chup k baitha hoga?kiu?

**Palak **gher se paani nikal diya na?love u too guriya

**Kkkloveu **who wala scene ka thora intejer krna parega…pehle thora ek base ban jaye…mtlb ek strong sa banda kitne sehene par uss had taq gaya dikhana to hey?

**Let's go on with the story**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet moved out from the HQ.. he started walking down the road…<p>

After some moments he heard his mobile ringing.. h picked up the call without looking at id

"Abhijeet kaha ho tum?"

"jee..mein.." he looks around realizes he had came in some other way.

"sir mein wo bureau.."

'ha pahucho bureau.."

"Jee sir."

He dscncted the call and took a cab..Soon reached bureau..

Abhi left the cab on the gate of bureau... And moved slowly towards the entrance... The guard on duty saluted him... Bt this salute is seeming powerless or worth less now ... He nodded and saw him... Tears r seen there in guard's eyes..the guard moved away his face..

Abhijeet fr some seconds keep starring at his face..then looked down and entered..his steps automatically turned slow

Guard is still seeing Abhijeet's back and tears r flowing from his eyes as he saw duo everyday coming in doing masti and fight ... Daya often do masti with guard too and get a scold from Abhijeet but now this scene can never b seen as Daya is not there which means absence of Abhijeet too and the guard knows this well...

**"boss sab dekh rahe hey..choro kaan choro.."**

**"kya saab chor dijiye na.."**

He entered and his feet stopped just outside the main hall of bureau..

Two voices came from inside

"pata nahi aisa kya hua tha ki daya sir aise.."

"hum log ek memorial to arrange ker to.."

"nahi yea sayed thik nahi hoga Abhijeet sir to.."

Then only Abhijeet heard Rajat's voice from behind as ... "Abhijeet sir... App.. Aap bahar kyun khare hain... ander kyun nahi gaye aur kab aye sir app?"

(clearing his eyes ) "bas abhie aya hoon ander hi ja raha tha" and he stepped inside with down head and went towards his table nodding in ans to his juniors morning wish..

He moved directly to his desk…

He glanced around..the desk chair..just opposite to his…still some files are spread over that desk..and the pen stand..the paperweight still with some papers under it..

He adjusted his chair to hide his glaze from that chair..

He sat down..looked around

He saw freddy sitting on his seat fighting with his tears and rolling his pen to surpass his tears back... Seeing him so Abhijeet wishes to go near him and hug him but he didn't find courage in him as freddy after seeing him at once left the chair and moved towards the door and then vanished... Abhijeet sat again on chair with a thud voice ... Everybody looked him and he buried down his head in his hands to avoid their gaze... All looked him for a while and then again turned to their own work

Some untold words started roaming around him

"sab muh mor lenge…sab..dekhna Abhijeet..tumne use maut ki taraf dhakel diya..sab aesehi dekhenge tumhe..sab"

He shivered…

ACP sir came out of his cabin and looked around..his eyes fall on Abhijeet…the lost soul..who is blankly starring at his table…

All the officers stood up seeing ACP sir but Abhijeet was in totally other world…

ACP pressed Abhijeet's shoulder lightly "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts with "hann.."

Then looked up and stood up with "jee jee sir.."

ACP sir softly said "thik ho?"

"jee sir..mujhe kya hona hey?mein to humesha thik hi rehta hu"

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet strangely his last words really scared ACP but he ignored then handed him two files "lo isko countercheck kr do.."

"jee sir.."

ACP sir moved back to his cabin with thoughts as "kaam mey involve rehega to sayed thora thik rahe…"

Abhijeet lift his head up and find all busy in their works ...only he is sitting idle till then... He tries to concentrate on his work ... He opened a file which s there fr crosschecking purpose ... He saw a signature down on it... Carved in a way near to his heart and soul... Tears again welled up in his eyes but he stopped them forcefully from getting out... The signature reminds him something he likes and is missing badly .

**"boss mujse nahi hota itne sare files..yea to tum hi dekho…"**

**"mujhe nahi khana..file dekhu yea khana khau.."**

Something bit him hard inside…

He felt hard to breathe..he took the glass of water present on his table and gulped the whole glass in one go…

Rested his elbow on the table ad clutched his head..

Rajat who was sitting on his desk still now noticing Abhijeet..came forward near Abhijeet's desk "sir aap thik ho…"

Abhijeet looked up..his eyes are not focusing on Rajat he is looking at Rajat but his eyes are blank

"sir…'

'haan…"

"kya hua sir?"

"kuch nahi..bas..wo.."

He looks around he is feeling clammy hands, sweating…

Rajat looked at him then said "sir aap gher jaiye sir..mein ACP sir ko inform ker dunga.."

"ha..gher?"

"ha sir pls..chalie.."

"haan mein.."

He got up then said "mein chala jaunga..tum sir ko.."

"keh dunga sir aap pls apna dhyan.."

But Abhijeet had already moved out..

Rajat sighed deeply and closed his eyes tightly..

Sachin came near him "sir.."

Rajat turned to him "Sachin yea sab kaise?kiu…"

Sachin pressed his shoulders ACP sir came out of his cabin and consoled both his senior inspectors as "Rajat thik kiya tumne…"

Sachin asked "sir per yea sab…kiu ho gaya sir.."

Freddy came forward "sir Abhijeet sir ki taraf dekh bhi nahi para ha hu sir,unki ankhe…sir hum unki taraf…sir kaise.."

He started crying…

.

.

.

Abhijeet made his way to beach..it's hot afternoon..sun is at its hottest..he sit on the rock and threw his coat on a side..

"daya..aja na yaar…itni galti ker di meine?pata hey freddy ne mere taraf dekh k jhat se chala gaya…usne mere samne rona bhi gawara nahi smjha..pata hey sab mujse muh fer lenge..per tu janta hey na mein jaan bujhke nahi kiya…meine to socha bhi nahi tha ki mere uss ek faisle se mere sab kuch chin jayega,.."

He closed his eyes….

Nearly after two hours his trance broke with a continuous ringing..

He pulled out his cell..the caller id showing 'advocate Ashoke'

He received the call with "jee Ashoke"

"Abhijeet kya mein apse mil sakta hu aj?"

"jee per achanaq?"

"actually kuch legal formality.."

"legal formality per kis baat ki?"

"actually aapki gher kuch bank ki kagjat aur insurance..unki papers per aapki sign cahiye..Daya ki death ki bad…"

"Ashoke je..daya..'

"I know Abhijeet yea sab bahut hi dard deta hey per..it's a formality..waise aapki alawa koi aur eye witness…unki death ki.."

Abhijeet can only manage with "jee wo..mein…"

"acha Abhijeet ek aur call araha mein sham ko 5 baje taq aapse milne ajaunga..bye.."

He dscncted the call..

Abhijeet is still holding the phone

**Abhijeet rushes in the room..daya was in bathed in his own blood trying to stand..**

**Abhijeet rushes to him and hold him by his arms.. "daya.."**

**Daya looked at him… he had a knife stabbed to his stomach..and a bullet wound on his shoulder..a small cut on his forehead..**

**A smile crept on his lips seeing Abhijeet.. "b..o..oss…"**

**Abhijeet tried to make him stand but daya hold his wrist tightly.. "nah.. Abhi.. baitho…"**

**Abhijeet shouted as "freddy…"**

**Daya grabbed Abhijeet's t-shirt with "Abbhi…"**

**"ha daya…tu baat mat kr team pahuch chuki hey abhie ambulance.."**

**"t..tum ba..it..tho…"**

**Abhijeet sat beside him taking his head in lap with "bas thori der Daya..abhie ambulance.."**

**"b..o..ss.. ap..na kh..yal .. m..u..he.. y..aa..d krke.. h..ud ko.. nuq..sa..an mat.. pahu..chana.."**

**"daya kuch nahi hoga..tu.."**

**"Ab..bhi m..ere.. sarr.. mey haa..th fe..ro na jai..se krte.. ho.."**

**Abhijeet slowly pated his head "kuch nahi hoga daya..ajayega ambulance.."**

**Daya smiled and closed his eyes…**

**Abhijeet patted his cheeks with "daya ankh khuli rakh please..daya.."**

**But he didn't respond…**

**Abhijeet shacked him lightly "daya…daya.."**

"daaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Abhijeet came back to present hearing his own voice..

He felt his rapid breathing and his irregular heart beat - he can feel his heart pounding..

He slowly got up and started moving towards his house…

* * *

><p><strong>Guys what is this? You all lost ur interest only in one chapter? 27 se review 19 ?<strong>

**Mein kabhie late update nahi deti kiuki I don't like to wait nr make u all wait..but u all…nr thinking abt my wait nr effort…itni kharab likhti hu?to fine I will stop this..jinke liye likhti hu unhe hi faraq nahi to why shld I?**

**I am strictly against leaving stories incomplete but sorry so many views as of 120 and reviews of 18..it can't go on… nor will I beg fr reviews…**

**So I think I need to stop this story right away**

R AND R..


	4. Chapter 4

**Shrestha, rukmani, khalsa, raffia, AS anjaana, artanish, guest, bhumi, rai, guest, loveabhi, guest, **thank you

**Naina **arey ager log hurt hey kiuki meine death dikhai to they shld stop reading but yeahi to parte hey per vreview nahi krte..bad na?

**Priya **arey sre stry to koi nahi parti…per aap log ki review hey ki mujhe stop kerne bhi nahi denge…thnk u

**Sheenam **arey bapre itna bologi to cnvnce to hona hi hey…chalo here comes updte

**Shzk **wow,,so dtld review..im really in love with ur review…

**Khushi **mein thik hu…aap kaise ho aab?aur sukhmani kaise hey?aap jaldise thik ho jaye..fit and fine totally..okay?

**Palak, naz, guest, guest **thank you

**Guest **aap poo di ko itna miss kr rahe ho..mujhe bhi apne sad ker diya I too miss her…

**Guest **stroke?nah..per kuch to dikhaungi…

**Simi **no dear khud k liye likh k kaha acha lgta hey…fir to khud akeli hi likh k parti na..per yeha likhti hu taki log bole ki kaisa hey..

**Harman **yea buri baat hey kji kisi stry ko aap review nahi kerte..aur rahi baat rajvi ki to no…this is nt a couple stry..ha rajvi mujhe bhi pasand hey per yea stry is only Abhijeet centric…agey ek stry ki plan hey usmey rajvi hoga….

**Let's go on with the story**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet entered his house…<p>

Looks around...he suddenly remembers the kitten…Daya had brought it from somewhere during last rainy season…

**"Daya yea kya hey?"**

**"billi…jara dudh lao na dekho kaise veeg gayi..thand lag rahi hey ise.."**

**"yaar tu nikal ise…sara gher ganda kaega.."**

**"kya Abhi tum itni heartless mat bano dekho bahar kitni barish hey..please lao na boss dudh…"**

Abhijeet smiled remembering the scene..then suddenly got the present situation…he looks around..

**"Daya tera yea jo naya dost..wo billi mein use microwave mey roast bana dunga…mere coat gande ker diye,…humesha mujhe tang kerta hey…"**

**"waise boss tumhe hi kiu?"**

**"kya matlab?"**

**"dekho mujhe to kuch nahi kerta..tum thora pyar lkaro tumhe bhi.."**

**"mujhe nahi kerna kisi aise waise se pyar.."**

**"to mujse kiu krte ho?"**

**"ek jhapar khayega mere haath se ager yea sab bola to.."**

**"acha thik hey kal feq k ayunga use.."**

**"nahi rehna dey..choti hey abhie…"**

He still felt the happy grin on Daya's face around him..

He looked around fr the kitten…whenever they were away fr mission the kitten used to be in the garage and the kid of opposite house used to feed it..he is also fond of the kitten..

He don't know why he was feeling like to see it cuddle it..may be to feel his brother…

He started looking around..then remembered from yesterday only he hadn't seen it..he moves out in garage…then saw the kitten lying beside Daya's bike…

Abhijeet went near it..knelt down and tried to pick it up..h found it dead..he slowly caressed the kitten… "aaj Daya ki aik or yaad mujh se juda ho gai... han me isi kabil hun..yehi deserve karta hun...ke aik aik kar ke us ki saari yaadein...juda ho jaein..."

He feels someone calling..turns to find the kid and his father standing "Abhijeet jee wo billi mari pari thi to municipal se.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved in..

He stood in front of Daya's picture.

"dekh na yaar ...mujh se achi to yehi rahi..kam se kam is ko or zada teri judai to jhelni nahi pari...tu acha hai..aik to khud gaya ooper se teri yaadein bhi mujh se door ho rahi hain...mera kasoor bhi to itna bara hai...nahi.. sajah milni cahiye..sahi hey..bilkul theek ho raha hai"

He sat down on the sofa in a tired manner…

He closed his eyes…he felt his brother speaking to him

**"boss…bahut thaqe hue lag rahe ho?"**

"ha yaar thaq chukka hu..le chalega yeaha se"

**"nahi Abhi tumhe abhie bahut kaam kerna hey na.."**

"pr aab aur jhel nahi sakta yea saja…"

But no one answered…Abhijeet was still searching fr the answer…

He heard the doorbell instead..

He got up then looked around..its 5pm..

He opened the door..advocate Ashoke cam in

"good evening Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet just nodded..Ashoke take his seat then pulled out all the papers and said "to mein will par.."

"nahi..koi jarurat nahi aap kahiye kaha sign kerna hey.."

"per it's a formality..aap bina jane kaise sign.."

Abhijeet sighed "Daya ne job hi condition rakhi hogi wo mujhe manjur.."

"per Abhijeet bina pare.."

"kahiye.." he leaned back..

Ashoke looked at him properly..

"Abhijeet are you okay?"

"haa Ashoke I'm always okay.." he smiled strangely

Ashoke looked at him fr few minutes then said "can I start?"

"jee..please.."

"Daya ki savings ki 50 percent Mamata foundation ke account me chala jayega…waise clause yea hey ki ager tum usse pehle to fir pura hi..per woh bohot jada over confidant tha…. Keheta tha…. Dekhana uppar jayenge toh mai or Abhijeet ek sath jayenge… agar akele jana padha na….. toh Abhijeet ko rok kar mai akela hi chala jaunga…"

He paused looking at Abhijeet..no tears present in his eyes but something strange..a pain a shattered shadow…he sighed..then continued

"aap toh Jante hi hai Ki Mumbai Daya ka ek ghar hai Mumbai me,uss ghar me wo to saalo se wapas nahi gaya….. woh ghar ussane aapke naam kiya hai"

Abhijeet is silently listening all this…. His friend is now never going to wake up…. He is dead…. He died because of him…

Ashoke continues "issake alawa Daya ke naam iss waqt aaisi toh koi khas property nahi hai….. haan ussake shares mey kariban 2,00,000 rupaye hai jaise hi tum is will pe accepted ki sign kar dega woh paise bhi tumhare bank account me transfer ho jayenge…"

Abhijeet was still silent..Ashoke called "Abhijeet… "

Abhijeet's eyes which were still now resembling a stone reacted…

"jee…"

"aap sign.."

Abhijeet asked "kaha kerna hey sign?"

Ashoke pointed to the desired place..Abhijeet silently signed…

Ashoke left the place with "mein baaki formality kerke vej dunga.."

Abhijeet nodded..

After Ashoke left Abhijeet lied down on the sofa itself

"mein bahut laalchi hu hey na Daya? per aj taq tere koi baat tala hi nahi to aj kaise…"

He felt his heart wrenching in pain but still not a single tear falls from his eyes..

**"boss ro na sikh o warna dekhna ek din bahut taqlef hogi.."**

**"arey jab taq tu hey mujhe rona kabhie parega hi nahi.."**

**"aur na rahu to?"**

**"min jaunga na tere peche peeche jaha bhi tu jayega.."**

Abhijeet was travelling in some other world when heard his phone ring

"hello.."

"Abhijeet tum thik ho na?"

"jee sir..mein..thik hu.."

ACP sir sighed in pain..

"Abhijeet wo actually Delhi HQ ki agents arahe hey kal to hume.."

"jee sir..kab?"

"subha 10 baje.."

"ok sir…"

"Abhijeet.."

"jee…"

"tum kuch kha lena…" ACP sir tried to show his concern but something stopped him

Abhijeet realized his plain vice…so utters "jee..' in an extreme low tone..

Then disconnected the call and moved to kitchen…

.

.

.

ACP sir after dscncting the call sighed..dr Salunkhe press his shoulder with "tum Abhijeet ko kaam pey jyada se jyada invlve karo Pradyuman..warna iss dukh ki daldal use kha jayega.."

"Salunkhe yaar mein uski ankho ki taraf dekh hi nahi pata yaar…"

"per Pradyuman yeah jaruri hey..ager use dukh ki liye space doge to wo usi dukh mey khota rahega…"

"to mein kya karu yaar.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet went to kitchen and looked around..nothing is there to cook so he started making coffee..

He went fr the cups…

Two cups..personalized cups are present in the rack..one having Daya's picture another his

**"boss dekho yea do cups.."**

**"ha to tujhe iss pure mall mey kuch aur nahi mila..yea cups?"**

**"ha tum chalo jaldi neeche…"**

**"neche?"**

**"ha ground floor mey woha na cups personalization ka ek section hey..woha chlna hey chalo.."**

**"tu kerne kya wala hey?"**

**"iss black cup mey umhari picture hoga aur cup mera hoga..white wal mey photo mera hoga cup tumhara.."**

**"tu sach mey pagal hey.."**

Abhijeet took both the cups…he had completely forgotten the coffee boiling..he took both the cups and went to the hall…

He was lost in those past…strangely a smile is present on his lips…

* * *

><p><strong>R AND R..<strong>

**this time im satisfied with reviews...26...so its nice..**

**next chap se mission ki flshback strts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest, loveabhi, guest, rai, guest, bhumi, guest, bint-e-abid, shrestha, naina, palak, AS Anjaana, naj, rukmani, shzk, priya, sheenam, pihu, artanish, **thank you very much….

**Khushi **matlab aap total fit nahi ho?pls jaldise fit ho jao yaar…

**Harman **haa sachie aap lucky ho mere liye…hehe…ok will be waiting fr ur review in next story

**Guest **daya pey? Same theme to nahi per ager koi theme mile to likhungi..but I am more free and confident I writing abhijeet' chrcter… ha poonam di ko to hum sab miss ker rahe hey..per she don't even visit ff so note bhi nahi parenge na…we had pm ed her…

**Now let's go on with the story**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet got up with a jerk after hearing continuous ringing of landline…he looked around found him half lying on the sofa still with the cups in his hand and a burning,pungy smell around..<p>

He got up and moved to the land line received the call with "hello.."

"Abhijeet kaha ho tum..10 baj gaye HQ pahuche nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at the wall clock its showing 9:55 "sir wo thora late.."

"mobile bhi band araha hey..jadi ahucho.."

"jee sir..'

"thik to ho na tum?"

"jee mein ata hu.."

He kept back the receiver and moved to kitchen…the saucepan over the gas has turned totally in a black mass and gas is still turned on while the flame had vanished..

He sighed turned off the stove..placed the cps in the rack and moved out…went to washroom washed his face three four times then rubbed it with towel..then his yes fall on his own reflection…

He doesn't know this man..unshaven face..red eyes..even having yesterdays shirt…he looked at the reflection fr two minutes then pulled out a comb just settled his hairs moved out wear a coat and moved out taking his already switched off phone and wallet…

He took a cab to the Q and after coming out found ACP sir impatiently waiting fr him "Abhijeet hum already 30minitues late hey..tum.."

Then he noticed Abhijeet's appearance..

'yea kya hulia bana rakha hey tumne?" his voice unintentionally rises…

"apna khayal bhi nahi rakh sakte kya?aise koi head quarter's ata hey…"

Abhijeet heard all those with down head just with "sorry sir…"

ACP sir sighed…some words he had once overheard between his sons buzzed in his ears

**"boss tum bore nahi hote har mamle mey itni perfect aur particular hote hote..'**

**"nahi..haan kabhie kabhie tere bak bak se jarur hota hu.."**

**"boss…waise jab bhi HQ ana hota hey tum bare hi ace bache ban k ajate ho..ek dam disciplined officer"**

**"banta kaha hu?mein aise hi disciplined officr hu fit particular and perfct in appearance and job..smjha.."**

ACP sir silently says "chalo.."

They both entered the HQ room..

ACP sir started "sorry sir actually ek purane case ki sinsile mey senior inspector Abhijeet thora busy they t.."

"its ok ACP Pradyuman please have a seat..u too senior inspector Abhijeet."

Abhijeet didn't react nor even greet them properly but sat..

The Delhi agent started with "already hum bahut waqt gavah chuke hey…so can we start?"

Abhijeet nodded..

"so senior inspector Abhijeet aapko iss international terrorist ki news kahase mili.."

"mere k informer ney…" the agents knew Abhijeet well…because may time he had acted as acting ACP attend meeting in absence of ACP and handled many cases alone..but he had never heard so low dried vacant voice from him he cut him with

"Abhijeet are u totally fine?"

ACP sir heavily sighed..

Abhijeet who was still now looking at the paperweight on the table looked up "jee sir…mein thik hu…"

The agent exchanged glance with his collogues then started I friendly tone "dekhiye hum jante hey it's a big loss for u all…CID Mumbai ek family ki tarah hey..aur 17 saal se usse jura hua ek shaqs ager..then we can understand how it feels..we are really sorry for senior inspector Daya.."

ACP sir nodded with "thank u sir.."

Abhijeet had already turned down his eyes…sat silent.. "even Abhijeet we all know bonding of you two..aap dono ki qisse to dehi HQ mey bhi mashur hey..I can understand what u feel when ur best friend dies in front of u.."

Abhijeet murmured but quite audible tone "sir…can I start.."

This really jerked ACP and HQ persons..but the agent managed well with "yea please.."

Abhijeet started without any up and down in his voice started

"mere ek informer se mujhe.."

**Abhijeet was walking up and down the beach...he saw a man standing near an ice-cream parlor moving a white hanky... He went there..**

** Abhijeet: ek chocolate flavor **

**Man: jee.. and no one was around as it was morning... saab khabar paaki hai.. bahut bari heera pheeri karne waale hai.. yeh log.. aap log kabse itne peeche lage hue hai.. aacha mauka hai yeh.. haath mei aayi murgi ko jaane maat dijiye.. he gives him a cone.. he signals something with his eyes.. Abhijeet paid him and leaves.. he comes back to his car.. and inside cone a pen drive was there...**

"usi mey uss gang ka adda ki pt tha..gang members ki photo aur yea bhi ki wo log Mumbai ki ache khaber rakhne wale kuch log dhund rahe they.."

ACP handed over a cd with "sir yea rahi wo CD uss sari information ki saath.."

The agent took the CD with "fir aapnr ismey senior inspector Daya ko kiu include kiya?"

Abhijeet looked up…he was lost somewhere…

**"yeh bahut risky hai.. isliye mujhe hi jaana hoga…"**

** Daya was sitting beside him.. "jee nahi hum dono hi jayengey…."**

ACP seeing him lost said "sir wo decision mera tha..taki ek ke liye dusra back up rahe…"

He also pressed Abhijeet's palms under the table..Abhijeet came back in his senses and again looked down

The agent nodded "fir kaise aap log uss gang mey…"

Abhijeet started again "hume pata chal chukka tha wo log kaha kaha ate jate hey…"

**Abhijeet showed.. Daya..some photos**

** "dekho Daya… iss area mei humhe jaana hai.. aur yeh kuch logo ki tasveer hai jiska connection mastermind se.. hai.. inhe aapne deemag mei chaplo.."**

** "hmm.. wo toh tek hai boss.. par itna aasan nahi hai iss aadmi tak pahuchna.."**

** "lekin na mumkin bhi nahi hai… humhara pehla kadam hoga.. uss aadmi tak pahuchna.. joh mastermind ke right hand tak humhe pahucha sakte… phir dusra kadam hoga.. right hand.. tak pachuchna.. aur uske jariye mastermind… aur humhare aakhri kadam mei.. jab mastermind ke bilkul kharib ho.. acp sir tak khabar pahuchani hogi.. taki.. team ke saath.. waha.. pahuch jaaye…"**

** " boss.. tension na lo.. humesha ki tarah yeh mission bhi pura hoga…"**

** Abhijeet smiles.. "pehle mission shuru toh ho.. chal ready ho jaa"**

**Abhijeet and Daya disgust themselves as tapori.. **

**" wah boss.. kya lag rahe ho.."**

** "tum bhi kuch kum nahi lag rahe ho.. aacha sun…"**

** he gives him a small.. device.. **

**"issey aapne.. bracelet.. mei laga le.. taki sab sunai deta rahe.. aur.. yeh.. chain mei microphone hai.. isko pehenle.."**

**"wah boss.. puri planning kar rakhi hai tumne.."**

**"haan planning toh karni padti hai… pehle mai nikalta hun phir tu aana.."**

** Abhijeet left… he entered the area.. where all criminals type people leave… he saw a person.. Pov: yahi aadmi hai.. Raghu ne iske baare mei hi bataya tha… haan kya naam tha.. iska.. Biru **

**Then said in microphone "Daya.. mujhe wo aadmi mil gaya hai aab uske sahare mai ghus raha hun…" "tek hai Abhijeet… hosiyaar rehna…"**

** Abhijeet went near to the man.. few other people were there…he was waiting fr some opportunity when he saw someone coming rung in with "arey police aila hey vaag.."**

**Abhijeet's mind spark… while others were busy running he said "arey kya sale sab chuho ki maafk vagta hey ruk"**

**One man said "kya ruk k jail jana mangta..'**

**Abhijeet smirked…he says to the man who came running "koi maal uraya kya?"**

**The man nodded**

**"kya maal hey dey apun ko abhie bad mey tujhko de denga..ha er ager police se bachaye to share to milna mangta hey na?"**

**The man looked back seeing a chaos little far handed the small cloth bag to Abhijeet…**

**Now if senior inspector Abhijeet decides to hide something very few people can find it out..**

**The police came in..he demanded fr the bag..the man denies of knowledge of any bag..**

**Biru who was looking at all this silently came frwrd with "saab apun ko lagta hey iss (he said pointing to Abhijeet) chiriya ne uraya hey..yea dono abhie yarana ker raha tha.."**

**The man glared at Biru but Abhijeet smiled seeing his plan moving towards success..**

**Police gave a slap to Abhijeet first then searched..but in vain so left after some warnings and slangs…**

**After he left the man thanked Abhijeet and gave him a 1000 rupee note with "le tera hissa.."**

**The other people also praised with "kya guru…bara himmatwala hey tu to…aur hosiyar bhi"**

**Abhijeet just smirked in reply**

**"kya yaar.. saala.. koi kaam.. dhanda nahi hai.. aapun.. ka.. bas chale na.. inn police walo.. ko.. tokhde aapun…"**

**Biru: " police walo ko khokega.. darr nahi lagta.." **

**" aapun aur darr.. he laughs.. na.. aapun ko koi darr nahi hai.. aapun ko yeh sab.. karne mei bahut maaza aata hai.."**

** Daya other side who was listening smiling… **

**Biru pov: sir ko naaye log chahiye.. na.. yeh.. kaam ka.. aadmi hai.. issey le chalta hun..**

**Biru started moving towards Abhijeet…**

** Abhijeet smiled pov: kaam ho gaya lagta…**

** Biru came "chal.. aaja tera shauk pura kar deta hun.."**

** "kaun hai re tu?"**

**" dekh jyada sawal maat kar.. chal saath.. tere hi kaam ki baat.. hai.."**

** "chal.. tek hai.. chalta hai aapun tere saath.."**

** Biru walked forward and Abhijeet followed him..**

the agent stopped his trail with "I must say officer u both are very sharp.."

Abhijeet didn't react but a sad proud smile came on his lips…the agent sighed with "khair fir?"

Abhijeet was as if waiting fr this..he started.. "Daya ne kya chal chala wo to pata nahi jab mein woha pahucha to dekha Daya bhi ek aur shaqs ki saath woha pahuch chukka hey..hum ek hi saath uss bare gher mey andr gaye.."

** Both entered in… when they entered the placed they were shocked to see…a person... been killed… badly… he was shot right in the middle of his forehead... and on chest too... **

**A person sitting on chair... "le kar jaao issey.. fek doh kahi.."**

** Daya pov: yeh toh sach mei khatarnak hai.. **

**Biru "boss.. aapko.. 2 aadmi ki jarurat thi na yeh hai."**

**the person looked at Daya.. **

**Daya "aapun Jagya.."**

** then he looks at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet "aapun Shera…"**

** Person "kya Biru kisko bhi leke aata hai.. kaam pata hai na… kya hai sleeper cells ka.."**

** Daya "aapun marne se nahi darta.. bolo kaha.. forne ka hai bomb.. wahi fordega aapun.."**

** Person "itni jaldi kya hai.. pehle.. tum logo ko aasma toh lun.. he throws the guns towards them.. aab inhe uthao.. aur.. chalao.. ek dusre ke upar…"**

**duo was shocked…**

**Abhijeet picked the gun.. and so did Daya…Daya's hand is about to tremble but he remembered the words**

**"Daya.. kisi bhi tarah yeh mission fail nahi hona chahiye.. iske chahe kuch bhi karna padey… samjhe"**

**Both pointed gun towards each other… **

**Person "shoot…"**

** Abhijeet and Daya… pressed the trigger… closed their eyes..**

Abhijeet was totally lost in his past when his journey got interrupted with a loud shocking voice as "what?"

He looked up found the agent shockingly looking at him…

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

**U all will nt get updte until I get 25 reviwes this time..**

**So kya lagta hey ismey daya ko kuch ho ga ye mission pura hoga?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loveabhi, madhu, saakshi, guesat, artanish, rukmani, pihu, guest, guest, Khushi, palak, Khushi, rai, priya, naina, AS anjaana, honey, bhumi, guest, naz, Khushi **thank u

**Guest **dream?yea dream ka cncpt kuch unrealistic nahi hey?

**Kkkloveu **arey wah itni tareef..to aab regular reviews mil sakte hey na?arey aap sab ro yoge tabhie to stry kamiyab hogi

**Shzk **ur review once again dear and near to me…aab dekho aur rote ho yea nahi..

**Now let's go on with the story**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet was totally lost in his past when his journey got interrupted with a loud shocking voice as "what?"<p>

He looked up found the agent shockingly looking at him…

The agent asked in tensed voice "aap dono ne ek dusre pey.."

Abhijeet sighed…

He again looked down..Actually no feel came up his eyes..

ACP is also looking at Abhijeet with shock..

Abhijeet without any explanation started "hum dono ne lagvag ek hi saath trigger dabaya..bas 5-6 second ki fasla tha"

**Both pressed the trigger with closed eyes…no voice..**

**Both opened their yes… nothing had happened.. **

**The person smiled.. "khali hai…"**

** both relaxed for while.. but danger was not over yet…it just started**

** at night duo meet alone.. **

**Abhijeet started with "Daya.. hum iske right hand tak toh pahuch gaye hai.. bas ek baar uss aadmi tak pahuch jaae.."**

**" Abhijeet.. agar pakre gaye toh kya hoga malum hai.. na..aj to jaan nikal gayi thi meri…"**

** "malum hai.. par koi gadbaar nahi hogi… khabar.. paaki hai.. khabri ke mutabik.. wo aadmi… 2 din mei.. aayega.. yaha.. ussey jara sa bhi shaq hone nahi dena hai… jaise maine plan kiya hai.. waisa hi hoga.."**

**" tek hai boss.."**

The agent asked in a curious tone "agar gun khali na hoti to?"

Abhijeet looked up directly in the eyes with "wo 5-6 second ka fasla kaam ajata.."

"what?"

"kuch nahi.."

But ACP understood well that the person who had pressed trigger after 5-6 seconds was ready to die but now…a painful sigh came out of his mouth

The agent sad "fir.."

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes…

"fir wo din agaya.."

**The day arrived… and discussion was going on… **

**Person "aaj boss aane wala hai.. 4 baje.. phir hum aagey ki planning karengey… aaj hum.. Andheri mei blast karengey… "**

**Duo were shocked…**

** Shera (Abhijeet) "aaj hi.. blast…"**

**Person "haan.. jald se jald.. yeh kaam khatam karna hai…" **

**Abhijeet POV "nahi blast hone nahi dunga mai.. inhe rokna hoga… After the discussion.. Daya and Abhijeet.. went to the room where they were staying… **

**Abhijeet "phone nikal.. jaldi… "**

**Daya.. opens.. his briefcase… and.. the secret hidden place.. he takes out a phone… and calls… someone**

**ACP "hello…" **

**Daya "aaj aapun ko Andheri mei shyam ko milna…"**

** ACP "Andheri mei.. kuch hone wala hai"**

** Daya "aarey mil toh… aaj aakhri din hai… Andheri mei hum phir nahi dikhengey…"**

**ACP "nahi dikhengey matlab… blast Andheri mei hoga.. aaj… "**

**Daya " haan wahi pehenna.. aur sun.. 4 baje.. aapun ka dost aa raha hai… uske baad… andheri aayega aapun"… **

**ACP "matlab 4 baje wo milega.. tum logo se.. tek hai aadhi team waha.. aur aadhi team Andheri Abhijeet se kehna.. uske plan sahi jaa raha hai… "**

**Daya "rakhta hai aapun.. milta hai tereko.. And cuts the call… Daya makes expression like ho gaya kaam.." **

**Abhijeet smiles… it is 4 o'clock.. and all are waiting.. for.. the boss to come… Goon" boss.. 5 bajne ko aaya… bada boss nahi aaya **

**Person "tum logo ka boss.. yahi maujudh hai.. loading his gun…"**

**Daya (Jagya) "boss per kaun?"**

**and at the m****oment a person enters in… he looked like a member of gang…duo had heard his name as Bunty**

** Bunty "boss.. kab aayega… "**

**Person "badi jaldi hai tujhe boss se milne ki… bunty..loading his gun I mean.. senior inspector Gautam.. from CID Delhi.."**

The agent stopped him with a really tensed tone with "per Delhi CID se to koi officer iss mission…"

Abhijeet looked up..first time after returning from mission his eyes reacted some emotion..

"wohi to pata nahi tha..na..aur nahi tab waqt tha confirmation ki..mujhe laga sayed jaise hum apne basis pey mission start kiye unhone bhi…"

The agent shook his head with "hmm..fir uss admi ka kya..mtlb.."

Abhijeet said rather plainly in a whisper "maar diya…"

"jee.."

Abhijeet jerked with "humne soch liya tha uss officer ko bachana hey..pata nahi kiu socha.."

ACP says "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet gained his senses with "uss admi ko wo log kahi le gaye.."

**Duo were shocked…. **

**Person: pakro issey..**

** few goons hold Bunty or Gautam.. the person slaps him..**

** Person "tujhe kya laga kuch nahi pata chalega mujhe.. haan.. le chalo.. abhie kea abhie niklo yaha se… "**

**all move out…duo were stunned at their places**

** Person "tum dono ko invitation du kya mai.. "**

**Duo moved… did not got chance to inform ACP.. about it… Abhijeet POV: bachana hoga issey… **

**Abhijeet POV: in logo ne toh issey pakar liya.. kaise bhi bachana hoga issey…**

** now they entered the new hideout… all are busy.. Abhijeet takes Daya to side.. where no one is watching them.. **

**Abhijeet "Daya… tum kaise bhi Gautam ko bahar nikalo aur haan use safely leke tum bhi nikalna... tab tak mai ACP sir ko inform karne ki koshish karta hun…" **

**Daya "haan boss.. tek hai.. mai jaata hun..per tum smbhal k.."**

** Abhijeet "aur haan.. mujhe.. signal bejte rehna..mein Gautama ki woha jata per…"**

**Daya "boss.. fikar not… mai lata hun Gautam ko…itni bhi kamjor na hu.."**

** Daya.. goes.. and so does Abhijeet… **

**Abhijeet informs ACP.. sir.. in logo ne tikhana badal diya hai… malad ke pass bandh factory waha.. jadli aayie sir..**

The agent nodded "fir team woha phuch gayi.."

Abhijeet didn't respond..he was staring at the paperweight…

ACP sir sighed "jee hum jab woha pahuche to Abhijeet se bhi humare contact nahi ho paraha tha.."

Abhijeet said in a strange tone as if he is nt actually present there "sir aur team ki ane mey waqt lag raha tha per ussi beech Daya ka microphone bhi dscnct ho gaya..mein auro ki saath baitha tha to jhat se ja bhi nahi paya."

**it has been a long time.. and he did not have any signal from Daya… he is trying to speak to him through the microphone.. but.. nothing happening… he get tensed… "Daya.. kahi koi musibat mei toh nahi… mujhe jana hoga…"**

**here outside the team arrives.. and waits for signal from Abhijeet and Daya… **

**Inside.. a goon comes.. and informs.. others.. "asli police ka aadmi pakra gaya…"**

**. Abhijeet was shocked.. "gautam ko toh.. aapun logo ne.. kal.. pakra na…"**

** Goon smiles "wo toh ek chaal thi.. boss ko pata chala tha koi police ka admi CID Mumbai ka koi ghus gaya hai to yea trap tha.. humne aapne hi aadmi ko nakli police wala bana diya.. taki asli wala.. bahar aa jae…aur usne chara kha liya"**

** ACP hears all this through bug attached with Abhijeet's ring..… he was shocked..**

** Abhijeet panics "kidher hai wo."**

**" tereko kya matlab.."**

** Abhijeet glance at him angrily and… rushes towards the area where he had send Daya**..

Abhijeet's body shivered badly.

A HQ officer asks "per apne unhe kiu vea..why not u yourself.."

.the agent stopped it with "its okay Abhijeet…u were the leader there aur aapne sahi decision liya.."

Abhijeet looked at him then nodded and sat silently..

The agent started as "dekhiye wo criminal ko pakerne ke liye sarkar ne ek bara amount declare kiya tha..aur humare dept ki taraf se bhi ek award…"

Abhijeet asked "sir may I leave pleas.."

ACP sir was about to say something but the agent nodded…Abhijeet moved out..

The agent continued speaking with ACP

Abhijeet came out in the parking ground looked up to the sky..it's a cloudy day…sun is not seen there but his eyes were searching fr the sun rays…he is feeling 'paranoid'..but he can't express..

He closes his eyes

**He is kneeling down with a figure in his lap…**

**"wo toh ek chaal thi.." "aur usne chara kha liya" "itni bhi kamjor na hu.." "Daya.. uth.. Daya.. bol.. baat kar.. mujhse.. daaayyyyaaaaaaaaaa…"**

He once again started feeling exhausted…a tremble in his whole body…those irregular heart beat…he is feeling his muscles getting tensed..painful to move when he felt a hand over his shoulder..his whole body jerked badly…and then turned back found ACP sir standing there

ACP sir noticed him sweating badly and breathing heavily.. "Abhijet…kya hua.."

Abhijeet was staring at ACP with no color of recognisation in his eyes ACP jerked him lightly "Abhijeet.."

"haan…haan..sir.."

"kya hua.."

ACP knew well what happened..but still he want his son to express..

Abhijeet just shook his head in no "kuch nahi…"

ACP sir sighed "chale?"

"kaha?" Abhijeet asked unmindfully..

"bureau…"

"jee."

He silently followed ACP to his car,….

After reaching bureau ACP sir ordered Rajat as "Rajat tum aur Abhijeet jara forensic lab jana uss case ki details.."

Rajat found it rather odd in the style ACP ordered them…but he moved..Abhijeet silently followed…freddy and Vivek was looking at the bureau door sighed deeply..

Those confident steps of Abhijeet had lost somewhere..a stooping man has just replaced him…his smirks..his comments..his eyes..his special habits of using his fingers his usual words…

ACP sir said in a soft tone "mat dhundo use…nahi milega.."

Vivek and freddy both turned to ACP sir..

Freddy asked in a teary tone "sir humne sayed dono sir ko hi kho die.."

ACP just shook his head..

Sachin asked "sir apne raat sir aur Abhijeet sir ko aise vej diya..koi baat hey?"

"haan..actually Daya ki ek memorial kerna cahte hey HQ wale.." freddy sobbed..

ACP continued in slowly breaking toe "usimey usko uska last award aur Abhijeet ko apne jindegi ki pehla aisa award milega jisse sayed Abhijeet aceept hi na kare wo news tm sab ko deni thi..per Abhijeet ki samne..himmat nahi ho payegi..isliye..aur akela Abhijeet ko vej deta to Salunkhe ko hikmmat nahi hoti use face krne ki..Rajat ko bhi bata dna..do din bad hey.."

Sachin asked "sir per Abhijeet sir ko pata to chal hi jayega..unhe bhi to invitation milegi na.."

ACP just looked at him painfully moved back to his cabin..Vivek said in just above a whisper "jab Abhijeet sir ko pata chalega tab ACP sir unki aur dekh jo nahi payenge.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet and Rajat enter the lab..Abhijeet was lost in some thoughts. if this way to lab have been not so well known to him he may not have reached here..

His mind is taunting him continuously "sahi decision..arey Abhijeet Daya ko woha vej k tumne sahi decision liya..wo mar gaya to kya..desicion sahi tha..suna..sahi decision.."

Then only he heard a well known voice as "arey Rajat agaye..uss case ki details na.."

Rajat feet stopped..Salunkhe is calling him ignoring Abhijeet..Abhijeet only looked up…Salunkhe immediately hide his eyes..Rajat closed his eyes and an old voice hit his ears

**"kya boss humesaha Salunkhe sir ki khichai krte rehte ho..aj tumne Rajat ki samne itni khichai ki unki ki Rajat sharma gaya per tum hgo ki…baaj ajao yaar.."**

Rajat can feel that soon his tears will start disobeying him so he cleared his throat unnecessarily

Abhijeet sighed with "kaisa mara gaya ise?"

Salunkhe still hiding his eyes answered.. "Iski maut pet mey chaku se bar krne ki wajase hui.."

Unintentionally Abhijeet take two steps back…he is feeling dizziness

Dr Salunkhe continued speaking but he can't even get a word..he can only see his lips moving but nothing hit his ear drums except

**"boss tum akela nahi jaoge..hum dono jayenge…"**

After dr Salunkhe finished Rajat turned but he stopped seeing Abhijeet

Abhijeet is looking as if he is seeing something really fearful..Rajat called "sir..sir aap.."

Salunkhe looked up with the tensed call of Rajat.. came forward and kept a hand over Abhijeet's arms

abhi jerks back to reality..and was about to leave tab Salunkhe says

"Abhijeet... wo... ACP keh raha tha... usey criminal bony ke...dental or Dna records wagera chahiyen court mein dene ke liye...to us ki file le jana..."

Abhijeet took the file and leaves..Rajat says in complaining tone "sir aapne unhe firse kaam..aap.."

"Rajat wo humse chupana cahte hey..to chupa lene do…warna use lagega hum use leke jyada cncrn hey…wo apni taqleef nahi dikhana cahta Rajat.."

"per hum andaza to laga.."

"kya sach mey hum andaza laga sakte hey?"

Rajat remained silent…

Really can anybody understand..even imagine the pain…

not loosing ur collogue but losing ur best friend…

not loosing ur best friend but losing ur brother

not loosing ur brother but ur half soul.

Not another person in ur life but ur life

Not your one and only relation but your identity..your destination..your journey…

Does it gives pain..Or really snatches even the feel of feeling pain…

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

**U all will nt get updte until I get 25 reviwes this time also..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest, naina, guest, kkkloveu, guest, bhumi, guest, honey, guest, rai, pihu, rukmani, artanish, loveabhi, priya, shzk, palak, AS Anjaana, guest, taira, aakash, nutan, ishani **thank u

* * *

><p>Days pass in same manner , it is now the evening before the memorial..Abhijeet had to day moved to the spot fr investigation on ACP sir's order but he was really lost…so came back quite early direct to his home…<p>

He came out of cab...about to enter the house when noticed a card pepping out of the letter box…he pulled it out and entered the house…

Sat down on the sofa and looked at the card carefully...

_We are obliged to let you know that our department is extremely sorry about senior inspector Daya's demise and are holding a memorial._

He didn't read further but glanced quickly on the date...its tomorrow...

H remembered ACP sir and others trying to hide something from him...he let his body support fall on the backrest..."to aab mujse sab yea bhi chupa rahe thy…thik hi to hey...bhala qatil ko bhi koi…"

He closed his eyes…

His phone rang and he picked p the call still with closed eyes…

"hello..."

ACP sir who had actually called just to make sure that he had reached home and is okay after getting the card is now at loss of words...he don't want to ask the same repetitive question of are u all right...so twisted the question with

"Abhijeet wo aj ki case ka kuch suraag.."

Abhijeet still in same position asked in a dull manner "case…."

ACP really felt alarmed "ha wohi wo larki ki qatal wala case.."

"je..wo..case…mien..mtlab..wo.."

ACP felt the need now to cut the call or else he himself will not b able to control o said "ko baat nahi tum kal ake reprt bana lena..mien rakhta hu.."

He dscnctd the call..

Abhijeet didn't placed back the phone he just let his grip let loose the phone fall down..

"sir ko aab mujse serf case ki baatein krni hey..sahi bhi hey…ek officer aur ski bich to yahi baat hoti hey na.."

He got up was about to move to his room..felt a spin and fall back on the sofa with a low call as "Daya jara paani pila dena.."

He let his head fall back without any knowledge of what around..

His eyes got opened with touch of sun rays…he opened his eyes with struggle…

Sat straight…and his eyes fall on the card…he again picked it up read the lines…

"aj Daya ko award bhi milega…"

A smile automatically came up on his lips…with a sweet memory..

**"boss meine akela pura mission samait liya koi gift to banta hey na.."**

**"diya na DG sir ne..itna khubsurat sa medal…"**

**"boss…"**

**"kya hey bol…"**

**"wo wali watch jo dekha tha na…wo dilao na.."**

**"tere pass gari hey?"**

**"haan…"**

**"haath payer bhi hey…aankh bhi…"**

**"haan..kiu?"**

**"juban bhi hey…"**

**"arey per..'**

**"mall ka rasta bhi pata hey?"**

**"boss…"**

**"to khud ja jo jo lena hey le ley..sarr mat kha.."**

**"fir apna ATM do.."**

**"nahi milega…"**

**"tum na bahut bure ho..jao nahi cahiye mujhe koi gift.."**

Then only Abhijeet got the news of this criminal and they left the next day he had promised as

**"agli bar jab bhi koi award milega to yea watch sod samait mil jayega..thik hey?"**

**"tum na world k best boss ho.."**

Abhijeet was living in that aura whispered "aab jo cahe mangle tu aja na..mien kabhie mana nahi karunga tu…"

He suddenly stood up looked at the watch then again at the card and moved in his room..

.

.

.

Team gathered at bureau thy will be moving to the memorial and award ceremony together…ACP sir after seeing all arrived said "chalo..DCP sir ka phone aya tha…unhe bhi lagta hy Abhijeet nahi ayega to hum sabko waqt pey."

Freddy asked in a very low tone "Abhijeet sir ko pata hey aj…"

ACP sir nodded "DCP sir ka kehna hey use invitation kal dopher taq vej diya gaya hey…"

Rajat said "sir hum eek bar Abhijeet sir ko at least…"

Sachin seconded him with "Abhijeet sir sayed kahi na kahi wait.."

Vivek nodded in no with "sir ko ager hum iss mey ane ke liye force kare to unhe aur taqleef hogi…"

ACP sighed with "ha Rajat..use aise mey jo smjha sakta yea samjh sakta ha wo to…"

Dr Salunkhe who was standing at door way said "nahi Pradyuman aj Abhijeet ayega..dekh lena..apni award ke liye na sahi Daya ke liye jarur ayega…"

ACP murmured "darr to usi baat ki hey…"

Rajat said in quite meaningful tone "ager na aye to sir kya isse hum yea man sakte hey ki tab unhe kam dukh hoga?"

All were silent when ACP sir's phone again ranged and DCP asked them to reach there soon..

They all left fr the place..

After a short speech from HQ and DIG now DCP sir is giving his speech praising the demised officer…while the whole team is now and then looking at the gate…

ACP and dr Salunkhe were silent..Vivek and freddy was readily showing their impatience..

Sachin noticed Rajat staring at the trophy and memorandum kept on the stage… "kya hua?"

"Sachin aj phli bar award diya jayega aur team ki do aise log absent hey jinki badaulat humare iss team ki buniyad hey…"

Sachin sighed…DCP sir now announced for a two minutes silence..

A pair of feet stopped just before the auditorium…he stood there with the support of a nearby pillar…after all these formalities DCP called ACP on stage and asked him to give some speech..which ACP sir denied…

Then came the award part..

DCP sir declared fr Abhijeet to come on stage fr his award but after declaring three times no one came up…

ACP sir received the award on his behalf and a silent tear came up in ACP 's yes..the team members sighed…

Freddy whispered "Abhijeet sir sach mey nahi aye…"

They were actually not ready fr it not really…

ACP sir took back his seat after some more speech and all the time came fr the award of late senor inspector Daya and this time DCP himself expressed as "hume Khushi hoti ager hum late senior inspector Daya ki award nki behalf pey unki colugue aur dost senior inspector Abhijeet receive…"

He stopped seeing a figure coming inside from the auditorium main gate…a smile crept over faces of team members the only person who sighed is ACP Pradyuman..

Dr Salunkhe noticed ACP's expression "Pradyuman?"

"wo khud se nafrat krne laga hey saunhe…bahut nafrat…"

Rajat answered in deep tone "sir ko sayed humne kuch jyada hi space dene ki soch liya tha…"

Abhijeet walked up the stairs to the stage….a constant murmuring is heard from the sides of media..

DCP was constantly looking at him…ACP too noticed him well..today he is looking but different…he walked with confidence today…looking neat and tidy…is he coming back or is it all today fr Daya…

Abhijeet stood beside DCP ad said in low voice "sir…"

DCP sighed..handed over Daya's award and memorandum to Abhijeet ACP gave away his award also to him..Abhijeet tried to say stung but ACP whispered with "Abhijeet please.."..he can never disobey this please…..media started requesting whole team to come on stage which the team did..the camera started flashing..

Abhijeet muttered a thank you to DCP ACP DIG and HQ people started descending down the stairs..

Media people came running "senior inspector Abhijeet aapki award ki waqt aap nahi aye per late senior inspector Daya ki award ki waqt aye..kiu?"

"sir aap ar late senior inspector aya ek hi saath mission mey they fir aap totally fit aur unki demise.."

Abhijeet didn't even look towards them and pushed his way out…

Some media persons rushed out some started questioning the team..

Abhijeet had come by his jeep so ignoring that entire question he sat in drove off..nearly colliding a press people coming over to his driver window…

He didn't even care about the person getting injured or not but drove direct to beach…

He descended down from the car to reach the lonely corner of the beach…

H was breathing heavily and sweating profusely..not at all looking in senses he pulled out his medal..threw into the water… "nahi cahiye yea sab…mujhe bas Daya ko wapas.."

His limbs unable to carry on his weight surrendered and he let himself fall down on the wet sand burying his hand in palms…

Waves are rushing to his feet but actually he was not awake of all..a lightning sound made him aware of surrounding..he looked up..some big drops of rain is coming down the sky..he got up..his limbs not actually supporting him..he took the support of nearby rock stood fr some moments..then slowly made his way back to jeep..

Sat on driving seat pulled out the water bottle…drank a good amount of it…he is feeling he can faint any moment..

"nahi mujhe to thik rehna hi hey…saja jhelni hey..bahut si sajah..bahut.."

He looks around..notices a tea stall which remains opens fr whole night..he moves there brought a cup of tea…

"saab aap akele?"

Abhijeet looks up.. "haa aab mien akela hi h.."

He had only taken a sip..felt the tea bitter…got up paid fr tea and moved back to jeep..ignited it with thoughts "sach my akela to hu..aab serf akela hi to rehna hey…"

He was driving back to home..with so many thoughts voices around him..

**"sir aap ar late senior inspector aya ek hi saath mission mey they fir aap totally fit aur unki demise.."**

**"saab aap akele?"**

**.**

**.**

He reached his house…came out of the jeep wrapping the memorandum and trophy odd aya with care in his arms…securing them with utmost care…

Abhijeet entered house...darkness again engulfed him...

He went inside, without switching on lights he sat down on the sofa...still cuddling the memorundum and medal which was fr his brther

he was feeling high pain in his head...he tried to press his forehead but it's of no use...

He threw back his head on headrest closed his eyes...

He is moving his head restlessly

A soft hand pressed the two sides of his forehead...he can identify the touch but...his body jerked badly...

He is not getting courage to open his eyes...

Closed his eyes and fist tightly

The hand is moving lightly all over his head then a voice said Abhi...

Abhijeet opened his eyes wide...the smilling face greeted him with aab kam hey dard

Abhijeet nods his head as if he is hypnotized...

Chalo aab ankh bandh krlo

Abhijeet want to say many things..ask things but his eyes disobeyed him and it gets closed..

He is still feeling the hand pressing his head..pain going away..he can sleep today...the darkness is soothing...everything is at peace...

.

.

Abhijeet opens his eyes with jerk

Everything is same the house the darkness but where's he

He stood up in complete tension..looks around

Daya..daya...tum ho na yeaha..haan pata hey mujhe tum...

He moves around the hall no he is not here..he moves to both the bedrooms..

But no one...

Abhijeet enters Daya's room look around..

Suddenly felt his limbs not supporting him

He felt down on his knees without feeling any pain..cried out loud

Dayyyaaa tu hey na yeaha...aja na...daya...

But his voice disappeared without any reply..

He tried to cry out loud..but his voice cracked..a hoarse sound came up...

He let the support of his knee go and sat down totally on the ground...

Totally silent...

Tu chala gaya na?nahi tu bahut pehle chala gaya..meine hi to veja tha...meine hi to...

He remained there in the same position in total silence his hand still clutching the memorandum..he rubbed the finger on the name encarved..Trying to once again feel the person

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

**Again less reviews? kya cahte ho aaplog? story sachie mey adhuri chor du?pls guys I can't go on begging like this…nor can be satisfied with fewer reviews..329 views and 21 reviws?not done..not at all…**

**U all will nt get updte until I get 25 reviwes this time and its fr sure**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest, shrestha, guest, Abhijeet lover, naina, guest, priya, guest, guest, rai, guest, bhumi, guest, pinki, guest, pihu, naz, palak, AS Anjaana, rukmani, loveabhi, bint di **thank you

**Honey **arey bapre itni tareef? Aur flashback to chote mote arahe hey na? aapko koi spcl flashback cahiye kya? jaldi se bol do kiuki soon I'm going to bring the twist and turns...

**kkkloveu **ulajh gayi?kiu?satisfied nahi ho?

**Shzk **lo ker diya rehem,ismey jyada rona dhona nahi hey…

** Guest **story ki pura theme bol du to koi story parega hi nahi na? So pls have patience…

* * *

><p>Abhijeet was still sitting completely awaken when the first rays of sun touched his face…<p>

Although he was awaken...he was not in the present surrounding...so the lights made him came back and look around...its only 5:30 am..

He tried to get up felt something in his lap...looked down at both the medal and memorandum a painful breath cam up his mouth...

He went to his room and directly made his way to a long shower and then made a cup of coffee fr himself…but his eyes travelled again to the photo across the room...

He sipped two sips of coffee then left it as it is and moved out…

He reached the bureau at 7am...the first one to enter...he directly made way to his desk and sat with some files open…

**"Boss itni jaldi bureau nahi jana mujhe...wo files tum ker dena...mujhe sona hey..."**

**"Abhi tum mere ache wale bhai ho na? To files ker do na…"**

Abhijeet jerked his head and tried to concentrate on files…after some minutes the peon came up and delivered the newspaper, seeing Abhijeet already present he directly kept the newspaper on Abhijeet's desk...

Abhijeet roughly picked up the paper to keep it aside now days he is not interested in this news and all

**"kya boss budhe ho gaye ho kya news mey ghuse rhte ho..film dekho..kitne suspense thriller ate hey wo sab dekho per tum to huh.."**

Now no one is there to tease him about the habit..so he opted fr changing the habit…

But a news caught his eyes.

Annual Vintage Car Fiesta in Pune starting from tomorrow for three days…

His mind went back to somewhere in past

**"boss agle saal na yea car exhibition pune mey hoga.."**

**"Hmm.."**

**"arey kya hmm…mein kya karunga?"**

**"nahi jayega…"**

**"boss…"**

**"acha acha chale jana..per agle saal ko ane to dey…"**

**"ha..acha tum bhi chaloge na?"**

**"dekh Mumbai mey hota hey to le jata hey okay..per mein utni dur taq wo sab toota phoota car dekhne nahi jaunga…"**

**"to mein akela jaunga?"**

**"mat ja.."**

**"Abhi…"**

**"acha acha chutti mile to jaunga…"**

**"arey mtlb tumhe koi interest hi nahi.."**

**"thik hey mere baap jaunga..aab khush…"**

**"ha bahut.."**

**"baat manwa ke hi chorta hey…uff.."**

**"waise meine socha hey.."**

**"tu sochta bhi hey?"**

**"dekho…"**

**"ha dikhao…"**

**"tumse baat kerna hi bekar hey..meine agle saal ki show ki do tickets pehle se kharid ke rakhunga…fir tum jarur chaloge.."**

**"kya tu bhi..chutti na mile to?"**

**"tum bologe na ACP sir se…"**

**"yea humesha mujhe agey ker dene ka idea chor dey…"**

**"bilkul nahi…ravaan se to tum hi samna karoge.."**

**"aur maut se?"**

**"Abhi.."**

**"arey majaq ker raha tha na.."**

Abhijeet was staring at the news blankly…

"per agey to meine tumhe ker diya.."

He again looked back to the paper..glanced through the news..but he is feeling that he cannot understand the simple language there..

He drank the whole glass of water present on his desk tried again after three tries he can somehow concentrate on it…

1904 De Dion will be there present in the exhibition..this car is being promised to be there for last two years but circumstances did not permit this time..

**"Abhijeet yea jo car ki naam and picture hey ki ane wale tha aya nahi..yea India ki oldest car hey…1904 De Dion"**

**"abhie tak thik hey?"**

**"kya yaar kitna restoration hota hey inn sab ka…pata hey meri ek khawaish hey.."**

**"kya?"**

**"jis saal bhi yea car aye na mein wk bar to usko apni ankho se dekhunga jarur aur uski saath ek photo khichunga.."**

Abhijeet with jerk placed back the newspaper…

He is again feeling those symptoms…he can't get what is happening with him…that forbid feeling those high heartbeats…a feeling to rush outside..somewhere far….

He picked up the glass from his table but didn't found a drop of water he was about to threw away the glass to a distance and at the same moment hear the door get opened…

Rajat came in Abhijeet seeing him controlled forcefully kept back the glass..

Rajat came forward with "sir..aap..(twisted the question with) kab aye?"

"aya tha..wo…kuch der..phele…'

He looked back to the files..Rajat sighed

"sir apne breakfast kiya?"

Abhijeet looked up and nodded..Rajat smiled painfully with "per sir meine nahi kiya..akele kerne ka man nahi kiya..papa abhie nahi hey na…sir aap chaliye na cafeteria?"

"mein?"

"jee sir…please chaliye na?"

Abhijeet look at Rajat fr some moments then got p and moved out…

Rajat looked towards the trio photograph present in the bureau hall…he suddenly felt the glow on the face of his golden hearted senior as if saying him the silent thanks..

Rajat wiped away his eyes and moved to the cafeteria following Abhijeet…

There he forcefully ordered fr sandwich and juice fr Abhijeet too and when Abhijeet was about to start his scolding Rajat tackle him smoothly with "aap Daya sir ko taqleef dene ki kiu soch rahe hey sir?"

It obviously made Abhijeet quite who took all the stuffs like a good boy…

After finishing with his work Rajat moved aside to attend a call when Abhijeet moved back to bureau..

He stopped at the bureau entrance with Freddy's voice as "yea humare team picture nahi ho sakti isme to…"

Sachin said in a tired voice "kya sach mey news banana ke liye emotion khatam kerna hota hey..Abhijeet sir ki award lene ki news ko aise…"

Abhijeet entered and immediately al the voices stopped…freddy is still having the paper in his hand, he tried to place it back..Abhijeet without any interest move forward to his desk..all sighed I relief when Abhijeet turned with "Freddy paper dena jara…"

"sir wo..sir.."

Abhijeet forwarded his hand and no one has the courage to deny after this so forwarded the pap..

Abhijeet looked at the page heading as

Senior inspector Daya ki memorial pey kiya unke collogue ne ajeeb bartav..

He looks at the photo..the whole team picture..but Daya absent…

**The present team of CID Mumbai..**

Abhijeet starred at the photo fr some moments..then kept back the newspaper…he looked around feeling very crowded suddenly…

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

**I know this is a very short chapter..but I'm helpless I'm too busy this week…**

**Aj thora waqt mila to type ker diya as I promised ki 25 reviews milne pey I will update…**

**Kal se Monday taq super busy rahungi..so next update not before Tuesday…**

**Happy republic day…in advance…**

**Iss bar bhi jyada review mile to agla chap looooong hoga….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Priya, shzk, kkkloveu, rukmani, loveabhi, A.S Anjaana, Bint-e-Abid. Naz-D,**

**Guest, Palak96 , Khushi, artanish, Guest, Pihu MS , Saakshi, Bhumi98 **thank you…

Now I came with updte as promised..now u all do ur part of job well..or else…..

* * *

><p>He looks at the photo..The whole team picture...but Daya absent…<p>

**The present team of CID Mumbai...**

Abhijeet starred at the photo fr some moments...then kept back the newspaper…he looked around feeling very crowded suddenly…

He move back to his desk...and looked back at the files…

He didn't have when team moved at spot and when evening dawned…

He got back senses when someone placed a hand over his shoulder…he looked up ACP sir said "gher nahi jaoge?"

Abhijeet just nodded closed the files and moved out…

ACP sir sighed...he turned to move found freddy and Rajat standing there...

"tum dono gher nahi gaye?"

Freddy answered "sir aapko yaad hey wo car exhibition jismey Daya sir har saal jate they?'

ACP nodded…

"wo kal se start hoga.."

ACP sir looked at him painfully… Rajat was still silently staring at Abhijeet's desk...ACP called "Rajat..."

Rajat didn't look back but said still in same position "kya sach mey humare team badal gayi?"

Freddy and ACP both continued looking at him; he continued "present team...kya sach mey badal gaya hey? sir hum to bas kuch hi saal...per fir bhi mujhe lagta hey ki sir abhie bhi yeahi…fir aap Abhijeet sir… (he looked up) sir aap Abhijeet sir ki transfer kerwa dijiye..wo aise pagal ho jayenge sir.."

He moved out with fast steps..

ACP was still stunned..freddy said in low tone "sir raat sir ne sayed bina soche hi…"

ACP nodded with "nahi sayed usne bahut soch k hi bataya.."

Freddy sounded strong "nahi sir…ager yea kiya jaye to sayed hum galat kerenge…insaan na sahi uski yaad sahi..per ager yaad na rahe to bachega kya sir.."

"pata nahi Freddy..kya sahi kya galat..yea mujhe kuch samjh hi nahi ata.."

Freddy after a short silence asked "sir aap Abhijeet sir se ajkal..mtlb…"

"kya tum baat ker pate ho Freddy?"

Freddy averted his gaze… ACP smiled sadly "hum mey uski samna kerne ki himmat nahi…darr hey ki jo dewar usne jabardast bana rakha apne ansuo ki raste wo tut jaye to hum sayed khud tut jaye…pata nahi wo khud kaise khud ka samna kerta hoga.."

Freddy whispered "serf samna nahi sir..khud se larte hey wo.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet enter his house and directly made his way to Daya's bedroom…

He looked around and then opened the drawers and started searching fr something./after nearly a search of fifteen minutes he found the thing…an envelope written TICKETS over it..

He caressed the handwriting then opened envelop..he found two tickets of the car show…

"kya tu bhi..sach mey ticket kharid k rakh liya…kahi mein tere jane mey archan na dalu..per dekh archan dal to diya na…"

He took out the tickets…

**"boss iss bar mein nahi ja paunga uss function mey…Delhi jana hey.."**

**"acha mein dekhta hu sir se kehke mein chala jaunga Delhi.."**

**"meine wo kaha tumse?"**

**"fir?"**

**"tum function mey chale jao…tum chale jaoge to bhi mera jana to ho hi gaya.."**

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly..then pulld out his wallet and put both the tickets in it…

DIL JO KUCH HEY KEHRAHA…

KIU SUNTA HEY KOI NAA

JAHA CHORE THEY PAL KUCH HASEEN

MURR K AAB MEIN DEKHU TO HEY KOI BHI NAHI  
>BAS KHUSHI KI TALASH MEY MEIN TO YEAHUI CHALTA RAHAHA..<p>

JANE NA DHERE DHERE YEUHI CHALTE CHLTE YEA MEIN KAHA AGAYA..

DEKHENGE MERA RASTA GHAM BHI KAHIN YEA SOCHA NA THA

MEINE INN RASTO SE MAJAQ MEY RASTA TO PUCHA NA THA…

He looked around…then arranged back the drawers and moved out..

He sat down on the sofa fr some minutes then went to kitchen had a glass of milk..he was feeling his limbs can give up any moment..

He sat back and dialed a number, the person received the call with "Abhijeet tum..iss waqt..tum thik to ho na?"

"sir mujhe kal chutti cahiye"

"chutti..kal…thik hey per aise achanaq.." ACP is really feeling confused..

"mujhe pune jana hey sir.."

His plain straight tone..scared..yes scared ACP Pradyuman..

"tum pune…uss car show mey?"

"jee sir.."

ACP suddenly felt very uncomfortable so just answered "acha thik hey.."

Abhijeet dsscncted the call..

ACP sir looked up..dr Salunkhe and he was in his house discussing over some matter before the call came..dr Salunkhe asked "kya hua?"

"Abhijeet ko kal chutti cahiye.."

Salunkhe nodded "to thik hy na waise bhi he needs rest.."

"wo pune jaraha hey.."

"kiu?"

"car show mey.."

"kya?"

"haan…yaar Salunkhe mujhe bahut darr lag rahja hey.."

Salunkhe only pressed his shoulder silently..

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet is standing in front of the car…the car..his brother longed to see..he is staring at it with mixed emotions…

When he heard a voice behind him as "arey Abhijeet tum akele.."

Abhijeet turned…a man of near about their age is standing there with a smiling face…

"jee…"

"arey mein Amal…Daya ki college friend…"

"wo…acha tum to UK mey they na?"

"haa…bas aj hi lauta..seedha mamta foundation mey gaya aur woha sew yeahi…per tum akele..Daya ..kaha.."

Abhijeet felt a shiver…

"kya hua chup ho gaye…Daya ka to complain tha tumhe inn sab cheez o mey interest nahi tum boring ho…tum yeahi…Daya kaha.."

He noticed his expressions..

"Abhijeet Daya thik hy na?"

Abhijeet just shook his head…

"matlab?"

"Amal Daya aab kahi nahi hy.."

"what? You mean Daya..per kaise…yea saab.."

"hm k mission mey.."

"tum dono hi gaye they?"

"haan…"

"fir Daya aise kaise.."

This iss the question hunting Abhijeet himself..Abhijeet just looked up…Amal noticed his eyes..

"Abhijeet tum tab uske pass they?'

He nodded..

"fir bahut sakun se gaya hoga tumhara bhai…"

Abhijeet looked away..

They both remained silent fr some seconds then…Amal said "tum kaise ho?"

Abhijeet sighed "mein…."

Amal didn't ask further…whispered as "isiliye mamata foundation ki salgira mey Daya nahi tha…"

Abhijeet immediately turned with "mamta foundation ki…"

He stopped…

**"boss kal mein pune jaunga…"**

**"mamata foundation jana hey.."**

**"hmm…"**

**"arey firse udas hone laga?"**

**"mujhe sir ki mera mtlb raghuvenra sir ki yaad ati hey Abhi…"**

**"Daya tu jo ea jata hey..donate kr ta hy..blood donation camp mey hissa leta hey..ya sab to unhi ki sapno ko agey barane k liye na?"**

**"hmm fir bhi.."**

**"Acha ek baat bata.."**

**"kya?"**

**"tu mujhe le to jata hey…blood donate bhi krne deta he per kabhie donaton kiu nahi.."**

**"yea serf mein hi karunga apni kamai se.."**

**"kiu mere kamai pey tera haq nahi?"**

**"haq hey isliye to itni sare demand krta hu…"**

**"fir?"**

Abhijeet was lost in thought when Amal patted his shoulder with "Abhijeet tumne apna kya haal ker liya…tum.."

"aab mere haalat se kise kya?"

He walked out of the exhibition place…

RAAHON MEIN YAADON KI KHAAMOSHI BARSE

AANKHON MEIN JO GHUM HAI AANSU KO TARASE

TU HI BATA AI DIL MERE

MAINE TOH HAMESHA TERA HI KAHA MAANA HAI

KYUN HAI MUJHE YEH GHUM GHERE

MUJHE UMRR BHAR KYA BAS YAHIN SAJA PAANA HAI

SAPANE BOYE MAINE AUR DARD MAINE HAI KAANTE

GAAYE GEET MAINE AUR PAAYE MAINE SANNAATE

He was walking towards the car parking when suddenly he feels some drop of water on his cheek he looks up…his dried yes got a drop of water not a tear..but a drop of rain…

He stood there itself looking upwards and closed his eyes slowly…feeling the drops of rain with every pores of his body…something is always burning inside…he just wish this rain calms it..just like it does with the dried soil…

…

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

i need more review this time or else i wl b again late

**Iss bar bhi jyada review mile to agla chap looooong hoga….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Khushi, guest, pihu, guest, saakshi, guest, loveabhi, bhumi, AS anjaqana, honey, priya, naz, rukmani, khushi, artanish, naina, palak, bint-e-abid **thank you..

**Shzk **arey aur do chap fir tissus mey humla nahi karungi

**Niti **thnk u…aww autograph? Wah hum to famous ho gaye..hehe

* * *

><p>Amal came out after some moments find Abhijeet standing beside his car…he is already drenched in the rain...Amal called softly " kuch nahi pata tha...mamta foundation ki salgire ki..."<p>

"Nahi..mujhe to.."

Amal murmured "per mine o voice message chora tha.."

Abhijeet turned with "mtlb?"

Amal came back to present with "pehle tum uss taraf chalo kya aise barish mey vig rahe ho..'

Abhijeet smiled strangely "bariish…kuch nahi hoga isse…tum kuch voice message.."

"ha wo meine Daya ko call kiya tha ane se pehle..phone nahi laga..tumhe kiya to tumhara bhi phone off tha…flight ka time ho raha tha to mine bureau landline my call kere voice message chor diya…kisiko mila nahi kya?"

Abhijeet's mind went on some other track..he didn't know f his thinking is logical r not.. "mujhe kisine nahi bataya…sayed mera haq hi nahi aab kuch janne ko.." he didn't cared once to think if really someone received the message or not..

Amal called "Abhijeet kya hua?"

"kuch nahi…bas..aab kya hoga…"

He turned to his car…

Amal stopped him with "itni barish mey gari chalaoge?"

"ha..jana hy na.." his voice is so much vacant that it automatically shuts Amal's mouth..

Abhijeet get in the car and drove away..the downpour is so much that even the car headlights cant travel a distance of one yard…a gray curtain is engulfing the whole surrounding…

"sab mujse meri yaadon ko chin kiu rahe hey..kya mein sach mey jimmeder hu…haan..hu mein jimmeder…aur waise bhi inn yaad shabd s mera wasta to waise bhi kuch khas hey nahi…per na aab yaadon ki bina chala jata na yaadon ki saath..aisa lagta hey jaise saans lene ki hawa taq na ho…"

HO JO BHI MILA WOH KHO GAYA TUJHAKO PATA HAI,

AISA HI SADA HOTA HAI JAANA HI THA WOH JO GAYA

DIL TU AKELA AISE KYUN BHALA ROTA HAI

He suddenly realizes he is driving back to Mumbai..

"mein ja kaha raha jara hu..woha koi..to nahi..fr kaha hey..mein fir kaha.."

He suddenly heard his most acquainted voice of his

"kya boss tum bare boring ho..meine Amal se sahi kaha tha.."

Abhijeet turned to the passenger seat with shocking eyes..

"arey aise ghuro mat..ek to mere eat pey tum baithe ho..upar se ise boring tarike se drive krte ho..itna suhana mausam hy..koi gana shana lagao..speed barao..chao playr on karo.."

Abhijeet turned his yes towards the music player as if hypnotized but same time remembered Daya had as usual not fastened his seat belt..

"Daya tu ne.."

He turned but no one is on the passenger seat…

"abhie to tha yeahi..abhie kaha..'

He looked in front..

Felt someone just outside the car

he turned found Daya enjoying golgappa with a naughty smile

He murmured

"ye larka bhi na...ajeeb hey..iss mausam mey golgappe kal gale mey dard hoga to mujhe farmaish hogi lemon tea banao yea wo...abhie dekhta hu"

He turned angrily to press brake then turned but no Daya is there

only he can see two buddies enjoying.

**"boss chalo na golgappe khate hey…"**

**"pagal hey tu..issh barish ki mausam mey golgappe?fir gale dard hoga.."**

**"ha to tum hona…"**

**"mein tere seva krne k liye hu?"**

**"boss please.."**

**"nautanki kahika chal…"**

**"tum bhi kahoge na?"**

**"kiu?"**

**'akele akele maja nahi ta.."**

Abhijeet murmured "pagal kahika…"

A loud horn brought him back to present…he started the car with "aj bhi waise hi barish hey aj nahi khana tujhe?barish mey highway se gari chalana pasand hey na the..ajana..jitna sped lena hey le le kuch nahi kahunga..promise…"

DAUDTE HAIN KHWAAB JINPE RASTA WOH TU LAGE  
>NEEND SE JO AANKH KA HAI WAASTA WOH TU LAGE<p>

IN LABON PE JO HANSI HAI INKI TU HI HAI WAJAH

AAKE SAANSE DE MUJHE TU TAAKI ZINDA ME RAHUN 

His car entered Mumbai…he unknowingly drove off to his home..he knows now no one is there wafting fr him but somewhere in his mind he wishes to get in the house…

.

.

.

ACP sir was pacing up and down in his lounge..looking at the heavy downpour outside…

Salunkhe came out with two cups of coffees..and settled on the chair with "phone laga?"

"nahi..aisehi itni barish mey network ka problem uper se phone off bhi araha hey…"

"ho sakta hey itni barish dekh k aj na laute.."

"pata nahi Salunkhe mujhe kuch thik nahi lagraha..'

"thik to mujhe bhi nahi lag raha,aese pune jana...tumhe permission nahi dena cahiye tha.."

"ha sayed…acha sun..hum landline mey to try ker hi sakte hey?"

'haan..per ager Abhijeet lauta hi na ho t..'

'mujhe nahi lagta Abhijeet pune rehega."

"kiu?"

"ajeeb baat hey per in dino Abhijeet jitna h sake apne gher mey rehna laga na beach na kahi aur..jitna waqt ho wo uss gher mey bitata hey,to mujhe nahi lagta.."

"khud ko hi kayed kr liya usne.."

.

.

.

Abhijeet took the last turn fr his home and his car stopped..he tried to ignite but…no..

He doesn't have enough energy left to try again and again..he descended down the car and started walking down the lane..

Reaching in front of his home he suddenly felt an untold peace..a feeling like yes I can rest now..

He searched his pockets fr the keys..but couldn't find

"wo spare key..wo kaha.."

"kia...Abhi.. tum bhi na... arey ab idher udhar mat dekho... key flower pot mein hai... aik to khud hi yahan rakhi phir bhool bhi gaye"

Abhijeet smiled " wo dimag se hi..ruk abhie kholta.."

He took out the key opened the door about to enter when

"aab pichli baar ki tarha... ye key gher ke andar na le jana... phir baad mein dhoondo ge...(irritated)ager me na hoon to pata nahi kia ho tumhara...meri wali harkatein shuru kar deein tum ne..."

Abhijeet replies "arey to tu to hey na.." he was busy in keeping back the key

but no one answers came Abhijeet realizes.. "kiu bar bar aisa lagta hey jaise tu yeahi hey pr tu to..kahi bhi…meine to tujhe bahut dur vej diya…"

He enters the house shambling like drunken person pushes back the door which automatically gets closed..turns on all the lights. Squats on the floor just like a fallen luggage

"nahi mein galat nahi sochta..wo sach mey hey yeahi..ager Daya sach mey mar chukka hota to men ek bar to rota..ek bar to ansu ate na…aese kais mein bilkul aram se ghum fir raha hu..Daya..tu hey na…"

"...boss...tum car exhibition mein gaye tey na...(Abhijeet nodded in a moment he forgot what he thought earlier)meri fav car ki pics li na...(Abhijeet nodded in no) "sorry galti ho gayi"  
>"acha chalo is baar maaf kiya...arey han yaad aaya... is baar mamta foundation ki salgira...kab hai invitation nai aya..hum dono zaroor jaaein ge.." Abhijeet started looking here and there<p>

"arey kia hua... aise idhar udhar kia dekh rahey ho... me yahan hun..."

Abhijeet looked at the direction of voice and found Daya standing at his room door and smiling abhi moved forward but he vanished

Abhijeet about to enter his room when he heard Daya as "boss muje na achi wali neend nai aati aaj kal ...kia karun aadat nai hai na please aik baar phir se wohi karo na,,... balon mein ungliyan... me so jaaun ga sakoon se"

Abhijeet jerk back and looked towards sofa here he found Daya lying with closed eyes murmuring something and smiling he hurriedly moved there with "Daya tu"... but found no one he knelt down on floor and started caressing the sofa cushion... "Tu hey mujhe pata hey...naraaj hey na mujse?nahi le gaya tujhe exibition mey"

He took some painful breath with

"Dekh na sab ne chupaya tere mamta foundation ki salgira ka tu dukhi hey na?donate nahi ker paya isliye?wo bache apne Daya bhaiya ki intejer ker rahe they"

Abhijeet remained in that position when he heard a painful voice: Ab...abhi... bahut dard ho... raha...hai..."

he started looking here and there but can't find any one voice continued "boss... muje yah...han .. bahut takleef hoti hai...tumhe..yaad hai na,.. chot lagi thi...per koi nahi dekta... tum aa..aao ge na Abhi...

he felt that the voice is coming from Daya's room so he ran there and voice continued "Ahh... bahut dard,,..Abhiii...bo..boss please...aajao..".(he entered in Daya's room but the room is empty but the voice) "abhi...aajo...ab ple..ase..".

Abhijeet sits on bed corner touching the alarm clock on bedside table...he was caressing it when it falls down.. He startled with the voice of breaking and heard the painful ahhhhh

Abhijeet turn around to the sound just to see Daya's last fatal wound bleeding profusely again and wincing in pain "Abhi bohat dard... Abhi please"

He got up from bed took back steps..the image is slowly becoming blurry

Abhijeet loud call as "Daya" swings residence walls, and he can just felt his vision turning complete dark

Abhijeet forward towards the direction of blurry image after feeling a scare, trying to touch but before that he felt his body losing all his weight

.

.

.

.

Some came running to Abhijeet's main door and pressed the doorbell..but no one opened the door…

.

.

.

.

ACP sir sighed "landline bhi koi response nahi.."

Salunkhe was just holding the coffee mugs said "ka Abhijeet aab taq wapas nahi.."

His phone rang..he with lots of hope picked up the call but it was Rajat..

"sir aapko pata hey Abhijeet sir kaha hey.."

"haan pr tum achanaq.."

"wo sir mer gari band ho gayi..Abhijeet sir ki gher ki pass hi to mein eaha..per sir koi darwaja hi nahi khol raha.."

"sayed Abhijeet abhie lauta nahi..wo pune gaya tha.."

"ha unki gari bhi..per sir ander lights…sir Abhijeet sir nder hey.."

"per Rajat tum yea kaise.."

"sir unki shoe marks…barish mey kichar se chal ke…sir mujhe bahut..sir mein please ander.."

"haan tum ander dekho..hum bhi ate hey.."

ACP signaled something..

So Salunkhe added as "raat uski bahar flowerpot ki eeche spare ke hogi.."

"jee jee sir..mein phone krta hu aapko.."

Rajat dscncted the call opened the lock and entered..with a call as "Abhijeet sir…"

* * *

><p><strong>next updte may b bit late bz im crying aftr finishing this one<strong>

Abt Reviews..It's all abt u Guys...maine iss mamla mein Gila karna chor diya ha..App Reviews karo naa karo..Read kar ka naa karo..yah Read he nahin karo..it's all abt u guys...maine tu Story likhna bhi chor ne wali hu bcz mera ab DIL sa kuch likhna ko bhi dil nahin karta aise kam reviws mey…may be my quality has disgraded..bas kuch pending plot request hey wo puri karungi..two more stories and thn I will just leave… im tired of begging reviews.. s if u don't like to Review..i m really okay with it..koi kehta hey tragic mat kro..koi kehta hey couple incude kro..kisi kop rob hey bcz I avoid Tarika..itni probs..bapre…its bttr to leave FF than this…and yes don't blame me that im blackmailing..kiuki mein badle mey kuch mang nai rahi hu...Thank You All...


	11. Chapter 11

**Honey **arey itni emotional blackmail mat karo…actually aab bas dil nahi cata…sayed quality kharab hrahi hey..kiuki phle ki storis se average review ghat rahi hey….to bas…dnt wrry I will finish this one fr sure

**Guest, Khushi, guest, bhumi, guest, rai, guest, naina, guest, rukmani, guest, saakshi, guest, naz, priya, loveabhi, kavel , kbn **thank you..

**AS anjaana **tere baat bri nahi lagi re..bas..aab dil ubb gaya…kisiko bhi sayed aise ajeeb chez hajam nahi hti..

**Khalsa ** mein yeah nahi kehti ki sabko meri stry parna cahiye per viewrs and reviwrs ki ek standard ratio to hona cahiye na?

**Shzk **apa aapne to dil khush er diyathis chaptr will b a treat to u…and spcl thanks aapki bina to yea chaptr ata hi nahi

* * *

><p>Rajat dscncted the call opened the lock and entered..with a call as "Abhijeet sir…"<p>

The house which was always full of life is now seems in dreadful silence... Rajat's feet tremble a bit...he called once again "sir…Abhijeet sir…"

he looked down on the floor the shoe marks were haphazard…he found the well acquainted coat near the sofa on floor...and a cushion on the sofa...and something shining just beside it…  
>he moved forward with "ye kya..."<br>he bent to pick it up but stopped with a shock when he saw the scene from a half opened door...he knew it's supposed to be Daya's room...

He can see only two legs he moved forward inside Daya's room hurriedly...  
>Abhijeet is lying there straight on his back on the floor...absolutely relax as if he was waiting fr this this only..for a moment Rajat stopped then very next moment his CID officer instincts got activated and in the very first reaction Rajat rushed and called him "sir...Abhijeet sir..." his voice automatically louder…he bent to him patting his cheeks "sir please..aap uthiye..sir…" Simentenously he was checking his pulse which he can barely get<p>

He looks around then rushed out brought a glass of water from the dining table…and sprinkled some amount on his face but no response...he started rubbing his palms..but as Abhijeet didn't stir a bit..as if he is relaxed after long in this deep sleep…Rajat checked fr any external injury but apparently he can't find any..a weird thought crossed his mind..he suddenly started checking his pockets..with a murmur

"nahi aisa aise ker sakte hey sir..yea kerna hota to itne din pehle hi…"

He cannot find what he was searching for…he sighed… "nahi Abhijeet sir aise..fir kya…pulse itni low..ha ACP sir ko…"

He was about to pullout his mobile when he feels it vibrating…

He received it with eager tone "sir..aap log ajaiye..Abhijeet sir behosh wo kuch respond nahi kr rahe..unka pulse bahut low..sir…aap…"

ACP said in shock "kya...tum..acha hum ate hey tum ambulance bulao jaldi"

Rajat felt his brain getting on work "haan ambulance jee sir mein call kerta hu abhie.."  
>he dscncted the call and called fr ambulance…and as waiting to hear that siren…the continuous sound of downpour…some thunder lightning…in the background…he just wish to hear the shrill siren soon…<p>

here ACP sir...after cutting the call... rushed outside the house just with "Salunkhe jaldi chal"

Salunkhe ran behind him... "arey Pradyuman... kya hua kuch batao to sahi..."

ACP said in hurry while unlocking the driver's side door... "jaldi gari mein baith,,, humey Abhijeet ke ghar jana hai..."

Salunkhe understood the matter,,.. so he hurriedly sat on passenger seat...with "wo thik to.."

ACP started the car with "pata nahi…behosh hey..pr Rajat kaafi ghabraya lagta hey…sayed kuch bari baat.."

Salunkhe silently pressed his shoulder and they went off...

Rajat was sitting there beside Abhijeet trying to think something when he heard the siren..he rushed out guided the ward boys and when the ambulance was about to start the oldie duo reached..so they started following the ambulance

When oldie DUO reached there, they found Ambulance taking Abhijeet to the hospital...

so they started following the ambulance…

soon they reached the hospital and found other team members already there as dr Salunkhe has already informed them…

After Abhijeet was taken in Freddy went near to Rajat with "sir Abhijeet sir kya hua tha?"

Sachin asked nearly the same question "acchanaq kaise?"

ACP sir came forward with "Rajat kya hua tha? Kuch hua hey?"

But Rajat was still in some thoughts when dr Salunkhe jerked him with "hum tum se kuch pooch rahey hain.. Rajat... bolo bhi"

Rajat looked at all the members with "Pata nahi sir hey bhi yeaha..."

Freddy with ultimate shock uttered "sirrr..yea aap…'

ACP sir looked at Rajat's expression and asked the same question which came to Rajat's mind earlier "Rajat usne kuch..mera matlab…"

Rajat shook his head…Sachin pressed Rajat's shoulder "nahi ager aisa hota to sir itne din…"

ACP sir sighed…

Rajat shook his head "mujhe bahut darr lag raha hey"

ACP and dr Salunkhe exchanged glances and all kept silence..Waiting fr doctor to come out

After about on long hour the doctor came out..Freddy ACP and dr Salunkhe rushed forward with "doctor Abhijeet…"

Doctor sighed with "pleas aap log pehle shant ho jaiye.."

ACP sir took a deep breath with "anything serious doctor?"

Rajat came forward with "Abhijeet sir ko matlab kya?"

"Unhe Nervous Breakdown hua hay"…

The doctor declared professionally…ACP sir moved back and sat back on the bench…Freddy asked in a teary tone "matlab?"

Rajat looked at others then asked the most tough question "wo thik to.."

"dekhiye, Nervous Breakdown kay karan Systems ko buht Jhatka laga hay… halat Buri tou Nahi magar Achi bhi nahi hay… Patient (after a second) COMMA mein chaly gayey hain…"

Dr Salunkhe who was still silent reacted with a loud "kya?"

The doctor nodded with "Temporary stage bhi ho sakti hay… Revive through Instruments aur Medicine kay through Hum nay karny ki koshish ki hay…per…"

Rajat asked "per…"

"aise cases mey will power bahut maina rakhti hey…auur yeaha to sayed patient khud jagna hi nahi chte.."

All take a painful breath..the doctor continued "sayed wo bahut din se emotional trauma se gujar rahe they..waise unki family…"

All exchanged glances..Sachin said "jee filal hum hi hey…"

The doctor nodded with "hmm..ok..per aab logo ka kabhie dhyan nahi gaya?"

Vivek asked confused "jee?"

"irregular heart beat tensed/painful muscles, clammy hands, sweating, dizziness or light-headedness, trembling or shaking… exhaustion, sleep problems… withdrawal from loved ones, difficulty concentrating,humesha dukhi rehna..aisa kuch…kiuki unki system ki his se wo kaafi din se bemar ho rahe hey…"

Everyone looked down…Rajat looked at all and murmured in quite audible tone "jo iss sab ka khyal rakhne wala tha wohi to…"

Dr Salunkhe sighed and after taking a painful breath said "actually doctor kuch din pehle hi uski bhai ki death hui hey…aap ne sayed dekha hoga news mey senior inspector Daya ki demise…"

He can't continue….it's not so easy for an old father to deliver the news of death of his young son…

The doctor nodded "jee…mein samjh sakta hu aap sab hi pareshan they..per dhyan to dena tha na…"

Vivek managed with "jee doctor hum…we are all sorry…"

"dekhiye sorry mat hoiye agey se dhyan rakhiyega..jo log apna emotion puri tarah jahir nahi krte ghutte rehte hey..unki saath aksar…."

Sachin was getting impatient with all this "doctor hum Abhijeet sir se mil.."

"jee jarur..aur aap logo ko koshish bhi kerni hey.."

"koshish?"

" ab Emotions kay through karny ki Aap logun ko zarurat hay… Hum sub Mil kr hee Un ko is Stage say bahar la saktay hain… Hope for Best…"

The doctor left after signaling them to move in

Dr Salunkhe went over to ACP sitting on bench with "Pradyuman..chalo.."

ACP sir just shook his head… al others were also standing silently…

Rajat looked at all and then made his way inside..Freddy silently followed..

Dr Salunkhe looked at ACP who said in a broken tone "aab aur hausla nahi hey yaar…ek bure baap ki kandhe pe sabse bara bojh hota hey uski jaban bte ki arthi ki..jo men do bar utha chukka hu..iss bar aur himmat nahi hey…"

Dr Salunkhe pressed his shoulder "nahi…iss bar nahi…"

* * *

><p><strong>r and r<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Khalsa, rukmani, naz, artanish, loveabhi, shrestha, honey, naina, Khushi, AS anjaana, guest, subhsresaha, priya, guest, saakshi, guest, pihu, palak, bhumi, **thank you

**Shzk **himmat juta liya na?aur Rajat ko mein bhi utna hi miss krti hu jitna tum to dnt thank me fr that

**Kkkloveu **arey wah ek saath itne reviws…im happy…and thank u..mjhe yeahi tnsion thi ki my respected plot giver ko meri writing pasand to ayegi na….arey umlog ko pain feel kerwate kerwate I myself is in painfl shade..type kerne ki bad dobara par nahi pati… rona jo ata hey…

**Amaila **so many reviews..thnk u….thnks fr that ghazal…and Daya sir ko wapas kaise lau dear…this is most bitter truth ki ek bar jo log iss duniya se jate hey wo wapas nahi ate…ar iss stry mey to wo aab wapas nahi asakte…it wl b impractical na? thnk u

advance srry fr all typing mistakes..as i did the whole in one go and ust in one hour..so u know how fast i typed...so pls ignore those..

as i dnt have time to recheck

* * *

><p>…<p>

After Rajat and Freddy entered the first thing which Freddy remembered is strangely the day when he last time saw Abhijeet reacting….

The day they had lighted Daya's pyre…

**ACP Sir moved ahead… Grabbed Abhijeet hand tightly… Abhijeet trying really hard to take out His hand but Salunkhe, Rajat and Sachin also came Forward…Abhijeet didn't cry or screamed...just look blankly at them… "Sir…"**

**ACP takes a Sigh… with tears pick the fiery wood… Gripped it on ABHIJEET hand with the Help of his Hand and other Support too and Just Fired the Wooden Stack contained DAYA's Body….Abhijeet didn't actually moved his family or better to say so called family pulled him to the pyre…**

**And then first time after the last breath of Daya Abhijeet reacted….** **The Whole Shamshan Ghat Shiver with the Scream and Pain of Abhijeet who continuously trying to Quench the Fire and get DAYA Out of this… "sir please…mujhe ek bar use dekh lene djiye…sirrr pleas…ek baar maafi…."**

**ACP sir just pulled him back and Abhijeet stopped in a second…he himself removed the grip of ACP sir from his hand and moved backwards…to the far corner near the water still looking at the red flames engulfing his life in it…snatching away the reason to fight live laugh and cry…**

**He sat down on the ground itself….he didn't cry…his eyes were so dry as if someone had soaked all its tears with a blotting paper…its just a stone without a crack..**

**they all there till Daya's body turned into an ash…. pandit gives them Daya's astiyaan…ACP wants Abhijeet to do the rest rituals but when he looked up he found Abhijeet spreading his hand on the burnt pyre with closed eyes….can he still feel Daya there….**

**Still some unburned woods of the pyre is burning in low flame which is touching his finger but…Rajat moved forward and pulled away his hand.. "sir…"**

**…Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at raat as if he had interrupted in his most important work but before he says anything ACP says "Abhijeet in asthiyon ko.."**

**Abhijeet's body shacked loudly but he asked "kya kerna hoga sir?"**

**"inn ko bahana.."**

**"ma ki tarah Daya ko bhi mukti dena hey,hey na sir?"**

**This query really stopped everyone…but not he himself…he moved forward with a murmur "bas muje hi reh jana hey" took that kalash and moved to water….**

**Pandit je stopped him with "dekhiye ise aj nahi…"**

**Abhijeet handed back the kalash to ACP with "jab krna hoga sir aap bula lena…"**

**He glanced at the pyre once again and started walking away…Rajat said "sir mein Abhijeet sir ke saath jata hu..unhe akela chorna thik nahi hoga" and he hurried behind…**

Freddy came back from the painful journey with a touch over his shoulder Rajat pressed his shoulder "Freddy hum ko aab strong hona hey….warna sir ko bhi sayed hum…"

Freddy wipd his eyes "sir aapko yaad hey uss din Abhijeet sir ne unn asthiyo ko bahana ki bareme kya kaha tha…"

Rajat sighed "ha…"

"sir kya sachmey agr Abhijeet sir ko hosh a bhi jaye to hum unhe wapas pa sakte hey?kya wo khud ko wapas pa sakte hey?"

Rajat didn't have the answer to it actually…Freddy himself continued "nahi sir…wo to uss din usi chita mey jall gaye…"

"Freddy…."

Freddy moved out without anymore words…

Rajat sat down on the tool beside Abhijeet's bed with "Daya sir please aap ajayiye jaise bhi ho bas ahjayiye…aaj aapki bahut jarurat hey..bahut…aapko pata hey jab mein delhi CID mey tha aur mmbai ane ala ha tab mujhe aap dono ki bareme pata chala ek line aab bhi yaad hey…**inn dono me se kisi ek ko dusre ki jarurat pare aur wo na aye yea impossible hey.. **fir iss bar sab ulta kiu ho gaya sir…uss din jab aapko jarurat thi Abhijeet sir ko der ho gayi..to uss itni si der ki itn bari sajah..aap der se hi sahi ato jaiye sir..pls…"

He covered his mouth to prevent the shriek about to come out

.

.

.

Here outside Freddy moved in tears Vivek seeing him asked in full tension "sir kya hua..Freddy sir.."

Freddy nodded in no…and sat down..Vivek sat beside him on the bench oldie duo looked up Freddy said "Hum sab ne socha space de rahe hey...unki gham ko kured nahi rahe hey...space itna diya ko wo khali pan hi kha gaya..."

ACP sir sighed "nahi Freddy..use wapas ana hi hoga..hum sab k liye.."

Freddy looked p "hum sab?hum sab ne kya kiya sir…nse apni ansu chupa k unhe ahsas dilaya ki wo humare saath dukh baatne k bhi qabil nahi..unke samne Daya sir ki baat na cher k yea jataya ki aab unka unki yaadon pey bhi haq nahi…kaam mey ulajha k rakha aur ya ahsas kerwaya ki unke ar humare beech aab bacha to serf kaam…."

Oldie duo looked down…Freddy continued

"jab dctrs humse puche ki ka humne koi symptom notice nahi ki to humare pass koi jabab bhi nahi…kiu…kiuki humne soch liya wo job hi reaction dikhaye cahe job hi dukh sahe hum unn chezo se dur rahe…jakham ko quredenge nahi…kehte kehte jakham pey marham bhi nahi lagaye…"

All were silent…they don't know really what was the answer of all this….when ACP sir's phone rang…

Once again the call of duty came…

ACP sir in grave tone said "ek murder hua hey dharabi mey..hume jana hoga…Rajat ko "

Before anyone called Rajat who came out with "sir aap log filal bureau jaiye kaam atka hoga..mein yeahi.."

ACP sir stood up reluctantly with "ek case aya hey Rajat.."

Rajat hurriedly said "sir mein ruk jau.."

ACP scanned him for few minutes then nodded and moved out with others officers who all left half of their mind here…

Rajat came in room and saw his brave and strong hearted senior... lying unconscious.

Then he remembered the words of his golden hearted senior...just after the case where Abhijeet was suspected as he shoot Daya..the strangest doubt ever…he and Daya had a convo…

**"sir iss bar sach mey DCP sir ne to had ker di…"**

**"Rajat unki to adat hi…mein to ACP sir aur salkhe sir ki soch k…wo dono kaise…Abhi ne to kuch nahi kaha hoga?"**

**Rajat smiled a little "jee sir..wo pehle to bole ki wo aise kaise..fir ek dam chup ho gaye…"**

**Daya said in irritated tone "yeahi to problem hey iski…kabhie kabhie dil erta hey ek permanent x-ray machiene invent karu..aur heart operation ker k lagwa du…"**

**A light laugh escape Rajat's mouth Daya too smiled "nahi Rajat…sach mey…** **mein to jana mana emotional fool hu..apna har emoton har waq dkha hi deta hu... lekin Abhijeet chup rehta hai,,,,, aur koi jaan hi nai pata us ki haalat sayed se khud bhi pata nahi chalta ki kitna emotional wo khud hey...uski pet se nikalna..uff koi dangerous mission se kam nahi..ha aab mere liye asan ho chukka hey..kiuki pata hey chupa nahi payega to jyada bekar koshish nahi kerta…per agar mein na raha to…"**

**"sir aap aisa kiu soch rahe hey…"**

**"pata nahi…iss bar sach mey bahut darr lag raha hey…Abhi ki yea memory ki problem ar uska ya cuppi…pata nahi ek din kahi koi bahut bari dukh mey na dal dey…" he looked at Rajat straightly "tmse kuch maang sakta hu Rajat?"**

**"mujse..aap…aise kya…"**

**"please Rajat..."**

**Rajat nodded…**

**"jab se tum cid mein ayye ho... tum se aik alag tarikey ki attachment ho gai ha... infact... mere or sir ke baad tum hi wo insaan ho... jis ki baat Abhijeet maan jata hai...sayed tum bhi usike tarah serious muh leke ghumte ho isliye…pata hey pehle wo bhi aisa hi tha…map tool k hasta tha…soch samah k ek do line ki speech deta tha…ha bas tumse thora jyada..nahi actually bahut jyada gusse wala tha.."**

**Rajat was looking at him silently….**

**his heart was saying something but what... he dont know**

**"mujh se aaj ye wada karo Rajat... ke agar muje kabhijeet kuch ho jaye to tum Abhijeet ke ander jhank ker... us ki tanhaai mehsoos kar lo ge...kiun ke ACP sir shayed ye na kar sakein...aur iss bar ki bad to yea yakin bhi uth gaya unse…wo bahut akela ho jayega Rajat…ar chup bhi…kuch nahi kahega..na royega thik se…sayd gussa kerega..per uss gusse ko sach samaj k dur nahi…"**

**Rajat cut him with "sir ye aap kiun aise..aisa kuch nahi…"**

** Daya smiled "na ho to acha hey..per ager kabhie ho to... tum please wada karoge muje se..."**

**Rajat nodded his head in no... "jee nahi sir..mein aisa kuch nahi karnga.."...**

**Daya looked at him with pleading yes then said "sorry sayed kuch jyada hi expectation…"**

**"nahi sir…mein wada krta hu.."**

He still remembers the broad relax smile over Daya's face

Rajat murmured "kash me ne wada hi na kiya hota sir se... kaash..." nclosed his eyes he remembered Daya once again "sir please maaf kar dije sir... me nai kar paya...me nahi jhank paya... un ke ander... please maaf kar dije..."...

his voice started raising unknowingly...he continued "aap ne bilkul theek kaha tah ...ye apney ander ka toofan kisi ko pata nai lagney dete...i m sorry sir... me jaanta hun... aap ko wahan bhi bahut takleef ho rai ho gi... yahan inhe is haal mein dekh kar... i m sorry sir... in ki is khamoshi se aap ko takleef..per aapki bhai ko bhi to samjhna cahiye na unki aise halat se sabse taqleef aapko hi…yea kiu nahi smjhte.."...

then Rajat noticed some moments in Abhijeet's eye lids... he almost yelled "Abhijeet sir...".. but again no response... "Daya sir dekhiye na... ye uth nahi rahey... please aap... aap hi boliye inhe... aaj ye meri baat bhi nahi maanenge…hum sab ne tanha jo chor ya tha…sab ko pata tha ki sayed sabse jyada inhpone khoya per fir bhi…sab ne..akela…ek insaan kab taq lar sakta hey..thaq to jayega hi…hum samjht rahe ki ironman hy…per vul gaye iron man bhi to man hi hey…"

he wiped his tears and sighed

he rested his elbows on bed and supported his forehead on his palms…lost in his first days…

he didn't get the time passing when he felt someone gently pressing his shoulder..

he looked up…

Freddy is standing there "arey Freddy tum…wo case…"

"chal raha hey..pr kuch khas tough nahi hey…aap gher jaiye mein ruk.."

"nahi…tum spot se aye ho…tum bhi to thaq gaye hoge…ar aj neend kaha ane wali hey…bathi hi rehna hey yeahi eh jata hu…"

Freddy didn't protested nor moved…both wre looking at Abhijeet…Rajat said "pata hey ek bar caisa laga sir ko hosh ane h wala hoga wo sun rahe hey..per fir..sayed mera hi wehem ho…"

Freddy said in a strong but teary voice "haa aapka hi wehem hoga…unh kya pari hey humare jo wo hosh mey ajaye…"

"Freddy…"

"aur nahi to kya…unhe to apne bhai ki paass jana hey…yeahi kaun kya mehsus kre unhe kya…sab ghut ghut k rote rahe ek dusre se chupa ke taqi jo ek yea strong banne ki koshish mey hey wo tut na jaye…inhone to hum sabko qabil nahi samjha ki hum se apna dkh bate…aur hum ne bhi nh ahsas dila diya ki dekhiye aab to aap dur hi raho.."

Rajat pressed Freddy's palms…who continued "to aab wo humare kiu soche..per sir yea to sochna tha na ki Daya sir ne humesha caha ki unka Abhi khul k jiye…18 saal pehle ki unki koshish ki man to rakhna tha na…wo shaqs jisne duty k liye apne sage bête ko goli mar di..use sab ki tarah inhon bhi srf patthar samajh liya…unse unke do bête ki bad aap daina haath bhi cheena jaruri samjah liya?Daya sir ne to akhri saans lete hub hi kaha ki apna lkhyal rakhna uss baat ki man rakhna bhi jaruri nahi tha…"

Rajat sighed "Freddy please…"

Freddy took a deep breath "18 saal se dekh raha hu inn dono ko…ek dusre ki pukar se kabhie peeche nahi hatte per aab hiumare pukar ki kya ahmiyat…bas Daya sir ki koshish o ki man rakh le to hi bahut hey…"

He stopped as Rajat's excited voice said "Freddy…sir ki ungli…."

Freddy turned…yes Abhijeet is trying to grab somethingwith his fingers while his eyelids fluttering…

Rajat gave a teary smle to frddy who bent with "sir…Abhijeet sir…aap jarur ayenge…Daya sir ke liye..unki adhure kam o ke liye..unki dekhi gayi har adhre sape k liye…"

Rajat pressed his shoulder with "Freddy jao doctor ko bulake lao..jao.."

Freddy moved out hurriedly after a nod…Rajat sat back with a soft "sirr…"

Abhijeet moand and murmured as "sir meine …meine..maar diya..mujhe ..jana..cahiye tha..vej diya …use…trap..trap tha..pa..pta nahi chala…wo log…mar diya…mein…jata…to…nahi…nahi..hota…sir..mein ..nahi…mujhe ..maafi…mangni…maafi mangni thi…abhi..agni…nahi…maaf..Daya…maaf krga…nahi ..to kaise…maafi…"

Rajat touched him lightly "sirr…"

"koi…kuch..ahi..batata…kuch…ha..meine..sabse..cheen liya…a Daya..ko…koi kuch…Daya ko..donate krna..tha…award…uska hey…use xibiton..Daya gari ayi thi…koi..uska..baat nahi kerta…sab…mene chen liya…mein…ha..arrest…meine galti…ki…HQ ne..sna nahi…maaf nahi..kiya..maaf…"

Rajat shaked him lightly "sirr…Abhijeet sir…"

Abhijeet tried to move "tu..hey na..Daya..tu..naraj nahi..maaf…"

He is clutching his bedsheet tightly

Rajat hold his palm lightly and caressed his forehead... "sir…unhon maaf ker diya…sabne…" he don't know why he said this words

Abhijeet opened his eyes with effort

* * *

><p><strong>r and r<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**sweetpari **wow so manyb reviwes..keep reviwing...

**honey **i can understand which memories u ra talking about...and yes i will still wait..

**naina **heaven..next birth..are bapre...kitna agey nikal gayi tum to...

**kkkloveu **sure se batao kaunsa chaptr best hey...kiuki ismey bahut cnfusion ho gayi mujhe to :p thank u...fr this much praise

**amaila **itne vsare sawal...ok my age im born in 1993, my other stories u can go to my profile page to get rest of it...click on my name u will get it...and rahi baat stry ki.,..if u can provide me a theme and plot i can promise...

**guest, bint-e-abid, priya, artanish, loveabhi, palak, guest, AS anjaana, sakshi, bhumi, rukamani **thank you

once again srry for typos

* * *

><p>Abhijeet opened his eyes with effort but the bright light doesn't allow him to see a thing...<p>

He can see a face bending over to him but the face is in darkness… he smiled with "Daya..."

Rajat called softly "sir...'

Abhijeet frowned then took a deep breath and closed his eyes turning his face…

Rajat was about to say something when the doctor came in with "so Mr. Abhijeet how are you feeling?"

Abhijeet didn't opnd his eyes but said "thik hu…"

The doctor did some regular check up and then ended with "itni mayus mat rahiye cheer up…ager hum khush rehna start kre na to adhie bimari ashi vaag jayegi…"

This time Abhijeet opened his eyes with "aur jab Khushi hi vaag jaye to?"

The doctor smiled "Khushi vagti nahi…yeahi hoti hey..bas chup jati hey…jaise din mey tare nahi dikhte raat ko jarur ate hey…bilkul waise…"

Abhijeet looked strangely "per kabhie kabhie dinbahut lambi ho jati hey…"

He closed his eyes again…the doctor nodded his head disappointedly and moved out…Rajat moved outside with "doctor Abhijeet sir…wo…"

Doctor look at his face fr a second then smilingly patted his shoulder with "he is all right…aapne ACP saab ko khaber ker di?"

"jee nahi..abhie…"

"ker dijiye aur unse kahiyega k bar ake humse mille…"

"jee per anything serious..kuch problem.."

"arey nahi nahi..bas asehi kuch baat kerni hey..hmm…relax…"

He left the place leaving a tensed Rajat behind..

Rajat moved in looked at Abhijeet who is not interested in anything at all and was lying with tightly closed eyes…

Rajat signaled Freddy to be there and moved out to inform ACP sir

after finishing his call he came back and found Freddy speaking as

"sir thank you...asp ke haalat deck hum saab baht darer Gaye they..hum..to..."

Abhijeet cut him with "mein itni jaldi nahi marne wala Fredrick..."

Freddy looked up with a jerk...17years...long 204months...this man always used to call him Freddy...today...

Suddenly a scene flashed in front of his eyes..

**His birthday celebration..when Abhijeet came forward with that childish bdy cap and made him wear it...that smile...the 10lakh vold smile on this very face when he came in to meet Daya when Freddy and Daya planned to frighten the seniors after rocky case..**

Freddy suddenly got up and moved out..Rajat who was standing at gate sighed...

He was about to enter when the nurse came in with meds...so Rajat went to Freddy..

The nurse entered Abhijeet turned with "nurse mujhe sedative mil sakta hey?mein sona cahta hu pls..."

Rajat and Freddy both heard this from outside...

A voice buzzed in their ears

**"mujhe yea sedative wagera nahi cahiye...mujhe nahi sona sir pls...discharge...Daya yaar bol na..."**

both took a deep breath...Freddy whispered "kaha tha na Abhijeet sir kho chuke hey..."

Rajat just looked lost...both sat on the bench outside...in silence..the silence is very much talkative...

**"Freddy tumhare yea Abhijeet sir baht kharus hey...huh"**

**"Rajat yaar tum bhi senior inspector ho hum dono ko naam se bula sakte ho..."**

**"Freddy firse atma ke baat ke na to jake samshan mey chor ayunga"**

**"kya Rajat coffee pene chalne ko kaha date k liye nahi pucha jo itna sharma rahe ho"**

.

.

.

Rajat felt someone calling his name so looked around found oldie duo standing in front of him and Freddy jumping on feet..he too stood up instantly...

"sorry sir..."

"its ok Rajat...Abhijeet kaisa..."

"wo so rahe hey...sedative..."

dr Salunkhe nodded "acha hey araam milega use..."

Freddy said in deep tone "unhone khud sedative mang li"

"kya?per kiu.." Salunkhe sir's voice automatically raised...ACP stopped him with "salunkhe..." then turned to both with "aab tum dono gher jao..araam krlo...aab to tumlogo ka sir ko hosh agaya na..."

Rajat prtested with "sir hum..yeahi.."

"Rajat..."

Rajat looked dwn but didnt moved an inch...ACP looked at his face fr few minutes then said "pls beta.."

Rajat looked up..his face potrayed so many emotins in a second..he just nodded and moved out.. "asp ekbar doctor se mil lijyega sir…unhone kaha…"

Freddy sighed relaxly then turned to oldie duo with "sir asp dono bhi kaafi thaq Gaye honge...case ka jhanjat...sir mein gher se khana khake aur as saab ke khana leke ajaunga..."

he paused

ACP asked "kuch kehna hey Freddy"

"jee sir.."

oldie duo exchanged glances "bolo Freddy..."

"sorry sir...uss waqt mein baht badtemeeje se..."

Salunkhe stopped him with "nahi Freddy tumne kuch galat nahi kaha..."

Freddy smiled sadly "per waise nahi khna cahiye tha...per sir ek baat..."

"bolo?"

"aab aaplog na apne ansu chupana sir na unke ansuo ko uss khamoshi ke parde carne dena...sir pls..."

ACP sir patted his shoulder he moved out...

Oldie duo moved in Abhijeet's room

Both heaved a sigh of relief seeing Abhijeet sleeping peacefully…

Dr Salunkhe said "mille doctor se?"

ACP nodded "ha chal.."

He moved near to Abhijeet's bed..gently patted his head…a cute smile came over his face as he remembered

**Daya was injured lightly but as the attack was it a poisoned pin doctor advised to be in hospital…both Abhijeet and ACP was present in his room hearing to those nakhras…**

**"sir yea dekhiye yea mamli chot…"**

**"mein doctor nahi hu Daya…"**

**"kya sir asp bhi…boss…acha tum.."**

**"aain…tujhe kisne kh diya mein doctor hu?"**

**"boss…sir mujhe gher jana hey pls na…"**

**ACP sir sighed..Abhijeet gave a tough look to ACP sir as he got that ACP was about to agree…so ACVP sir kept quiet and Abhijeet plainly told "arey gher jake sona hi to hey?yeahi so ja…kal subha leke jaunga…"**

**"nahi na…Abhi..pls…"**

**Abhijeet made a face…ACP sir smiled…Abhijeet seeing that smile turned serious with "acha thik hey..abhie round se ajaye doctor fir baat kerenge.."**

**"sachie…"**

**Daya was about to sit up… "hun tab taq lete rahe chup bilku…"**

**And Abhijeet started caressing his hairs while both ACP and he started telling how they caught the criminal…soon with the medicine effect and that magic of finger Daya drifted in sleep…ACP sir said in shocking tone "yea sach mey so gaya…"**

**Abhijeet smiled lovingly "jee sir..isiliye tab kaha ke discharge kerwa lenge…mind relax ho gaya to aise…"**

"Pradyuman…"

ACP sir jerked his had with "chalo…"

Both moved to dctrs cabin who was actually waiting for them

"ayiye ACP sir…ayiye…dr Salunkhe.."

Both seated after that askd.. "jee wo aapne…bulaya..Abhijeet..wo thik to.."

Doctor nodded in no… "he is not fine ACP saab…wo thik nahi hey…"

"kya matlab…wo…"

"Abhijeet kssi baat par react nai kar raha (to Salunkhe) kissi bhi baat pa nai… iss baat ka matlb smj raha hain app as a doctor? Uss insan ko kssi cheez main interest nai hai…"

"per aise kaise…"

Dr Salunkhe too added "wo kaafi strong hey…"

"App aik doctor hain kud Doctor Salunkhe… Iss cheez ko betar smaj sakhta hain… Insan chiya kitna bi strong kyun na ho.. Aik had hoti hai….had hoti hai kssi bhi cheez ko sehna ke ..bardasht karna ke…. Demag ke aik limit hoti hai… Ager wo limit par kar jaya koi..tu demag kab kis rukh par chal para….yah insan kud nai janta hota…infact hum doctors bhi iss cheez ka andaza nai laga sakta ka insani demag kasa react kara ga yah kis tarf chal para ga…dimaag ke yea har pehli aj taq medical science bhi nahi suljha payi…"

ACP sir asked quite restlessly "to aab?"

"wo Hosh mein ana ka bad ussi point par hey..jaha unhone apni Khushi ko gawa diya…(he took a deep breath) hosh mein ana ka bad uss na hum sa kaha ka hum uss sadation daa kar pher sa sula dan..uss na kaha ka wo sona chata hai… Itni lambi neend sa utth kar kon sona chata hai..Lakien Abhijeet..wo sona chata hai…jo admi ek pal rest krne ko tayiar nahi hota tha wo serf aab neend cahta hey iss ka matlab samjtey hey na asp?"

Both oldie duo tok a painfull breath… ACP sighed with "to apka matlab hey ke…iss ka matlb Abhijeet hum saab ko..apni life ko face nai karna chata…?"

The doctor nodded in yes… "asp logo kuch bhi kerke unki ander se yea jo depression hey wo nikale…anti depressant wagera serf ek limit taq help kerti hey..pura nahi…mujhe nahi pata aapke unn do officers ne kya baat ke ke Abhijeet hosh mey ane ko tayiar ho Gaye..aab use jindeg mey bhi lana hey…"

"per kaise doctor…"

"iska answer asp khud jante hey dr Salunkhe…abhie apne kaha na wo baht strong hey…uss strong hone ke taqat ko serf taqat hi\rehne dijiye..taken for granted mat kijiye…har strong insaan bhi kahi na kahi weak hota hey…jakam kurede mat..per jakham undekha mat kijiye…"

He stopped both his visitors nodded…after some seconds of silence doctor asked "Daya ke maut ke bad Abhijeet ne sayed thik se roya bhi nahi…"

ACP sir smiled sadly "thik se..usne to ek bar bhi roya nahi…"

Doctor bent forward in th table "to rulayiye unhe…yea ansu cheez na baht bhayanak hey..dekhne ko to serf paani hey per ander reh jaye na to dimasg ke tarah kha jata hey insaan ko…aaplog unhe itne saalo se jante hey…you will know better how to handle him..per unki case history dekha meine…mr. Freddy ne mere contact unki regular doctor se kerwayi..uss basis pey kehsakta hu..ke yea stress baht bhayanak bhi ho sakta hey unke liye…unki dimag ke uss purane problem ke karan itna stress…"

He nodded as no…

Then said "meine suna hey ihe gussa baht ata hey..rla nahi sakte to gussa dilayiye…koi bhi emotional outburst jaruri hey unke liye…I hope you understand…"

Both oldie duo nodded and get up doctor told "best of luck…I hope hume desh k aur ek bahadur sipahi khona nahi parega…"

ACP sir nodded and both moved out…

They moved to Abhijeet's room..

Both entered…ACP sir directly made his way to e couch present in corner and sat on it dejected…

Dr Salunkhe sat on the other chair just in front and sighed "kya ho gaya Pradyuman…"

ACP sir shiook his head in no…

Aftr a long silence…

ACP sir starts.. "mein sach mey serf ek patthar dil ACP hi ban paya insaan acha na ban saka…"

Dr salukhe didn't interrupted its hard to tell weather he is hearing or not…ACP too closes his eyes and continued…

"Nakul kab bara hua..kab bure sangat my fas gaya..kuch pata hi nahi chala paya..ek baap ke farz to hota hey na yea…wo der se ata tha to interrogate kerta tha…kisi dost ko sabut banake khara kerdey to bas mujhe shanti…ek baap ko to dil ka pata hona cahiye naki sabuto ka…per…(he sighs…both didn't notice the third person in room getting didsturbed in sleep) fir jab Nakul ko goli mari tab bhi deck koi farq hi nahi para…bare garv se kehta raha apne bête ko nahi ek deshdrohi ko gli mari…ek bahar ke admi ko uspey goli chalate hue haath kanpe kiuki wo mera beta hey per mein…"

He stopped…then said n much lower tone "mujhe laga tha yea dono hey na..bas mein kaha akela…per inn dono ke saath hi kab insaf kiya..aur Abhijeet se to…najane kitne bar uspey bharosa nahi kiya..jab bolna hota hey bare shan se keh deta hu uspey mujhe sabse jyada bharosa hey per jab bhi use jarurat hoti hey..tab mein humesha sabbse pehle uspey shaq….aur isne..mujh bomb se bachane ke liye apne sar pey banduk tan k mujhe bahar nikal diya…mein issbar bhi chuk gaya baap ke farz se…"

ACP was with closed yes and dr Salunkhe facing his back towards the bed both didn't notice Abhijeet looking towards them…

ACP sir was silent when dr Salunkhe said "pata hey yaar jab yea lab ata hey na…iski pass itna sunapan lagta hey ke mein isse baat taq nahi ker pata…aab koi nahi dega na mera saath humare behes mey…aab koi tum ddono ko chup kerwake mujhe nahi bachayega na…meine khud uska postmortem kiya per lagta hey wo ayega..ke kya Salunkhe sir boss ke baato ka bura mat maniye na…per wo aab kabhie nahi ayega Pradyuman…tere uss bête ne bhi hume dhoka de diya…"

ACP didn't opened his eyes nor answered but said "Abhijeet ko lsagta hey uski galti se Daya ke jaan…per galti to meri bhi thi fir…meine kuch pata nahi lagaya tha bas inn dono ko jhok diya…kiuki mujhe laga tha yea mere ann ka sawal hey…koi backup information nahi liya..bas dhakel diya tha dono ko…bharosha tha ke mra mission pura ho jayega…meri naak bach jayegi…bach gaya na deck…ek bête ne dhabba lagaya tha..aur ise deck apni jaan gawa ke mujhe kamiyab.."

His vice chocked..abhijeet noticed atear rolling dow from those closed eyes…he sat on the bed silently…

Dr Salunkhe said in a lost voce

"pata hey pradyman teen bar check kiya thaa meine har report…saab kuch samne tha..fir bhi…iss bar mey uss rocky type ek ke wapasi cah raha tha…cah raha tha day aki jo body wo ager waise kisi ke ho to..saab sunenge to pagal kehega…per meine aisa hi kiya yaar aisa hi…"

He broke in a cry…he is sobbing…

"yaar mujhe uski body ke postmortomn kerte waqt haath kaanp raha tha yaar…itne salo ke experience ke bad haath…yaadhey usne mere hi gun se ek bar…wo sare najare ankho ke agey…dil cahraha tha uss bar hospital ke tarah ek bar aur koi miracle..pr kuch nahi hua..kuch bhi…"

This time dr Salunkhe is really sobbing bitterly…. "mein Abhijeet ko jab bhi dekhta hu aur jyada yaad ati hey Daya ke…mein kya…"

Abhijeet is feeling something is about to come out from his throat..his body jerked badly…

ACP sir smiled in tears "ujhe to serf Abhijeet ko deck..mere bureau mey to har jagah hi…17 saal kam nahi hote na….per yaar mujhe fr bhi rona nahi ata..ro hi nahi pata mein…stone hearted ACP Pradyuman jo…"

His voice stopped with a loud crying vice the voice is so painfull that it will stop anyone….

ACP sir opened his eyes and dr Salunkhe turned back…

* * *

><p><strong>r and r<strong>


	14. last chap

**Pihu, guest, rai, niti, kavel, palak, AS anjaana, guest, rukmani, guest, bhumi, guest, priya, khalsa, saakshi **thank you

**Guest **thanks fr ur advce but im nt good at romanc spcly abhirika rmnce so srry

**Shzk, honey **love u fr so detailed rvws…

**Kkkloveu **seriously me too happy that this stry is ending…bahut royi yaar…

once again srry for typos

* * *

><p>ACP sir's voice stopped with a loud crying vice the voice is so painful that it will stop anyone….<p>

ACP sir opened his eyes and dr Salunkhe turned back…

Abhijeet is crying as if there is no tomorrow…ACP sir closed his eyes took a big sigh and got up from couch went near to him and hold him by shoulder he didn't try to stop him..But let his own tears flow too

Abhijeet after some moments of bitter cry mumbled "sir wo aise kaise chala gaya?use nahi jana tha na..aise kiu..mujhe use nahi jane dena tha na.."

acp sir patted his head with "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet looked up to acp sir.. "sir mujhe kuch acha nahi lagta..dil kerta hey daur ke chala jau uske pass...per wo kahi nahi hey sir...wo chala gaya..aab mere bulane per koi awaj nahi deta sir..koi.."

dr Salunkhe pressed his shoulder "Abhijeet wo hey..Daya hey..humare.."

"nahi milta na sakun isse doctor saab..aise nahi rehna tha..chup k..kiu sir..aab wo kisiki baat man k nahi ayega sir..aapki order bhi.." he again started the heart wrenching cry...

Dr Salunkhe said in a hoarse voice "sayed humara aur uska saath itna hi.."

"kaise man lu sir..itni jaldi...kaise...abhie to uski kitne sapne adhure reh gaye..kitne wade..kitne kaam..aise sab chor k jana...yea kaise tayer ho sakta hey sir..."

acp sir said in broken tone "pata nahi Abhijeet..per chala to gaya na wo.."

"sir yeahi to man nahi pata..humesha lagta hey abhie bulayega abhie dantega...abhie kuch..per wo nahi ata..meine der ker di sir...humesha cherta tha mein over punctual hu..per iss bar bahut der..."

"nahi Abhijeet tumne to bas duty..."

"nahi sir mein chuk gaya sir...serf ek plan ke liye use..apne bhai ko meine dao pey laga diya..mujhe jana tha na..mein chuk gaya sir..."

he hid his face in palms and started sobbing...

Acp sir wrapped him tightly with "Abhijeet pls...mujhme aur himmat nahi..mein..."

Abhijeet separated himself from hug looked at both his heads and said in an earnest tone "nahi sir..mujhe Daya ki har adhura sapna pura kerna hey sir..uske kiye har wada nibhana hey..wo sare kaam ko anjaam dena hey..mein sab k liye uske naam ko mittne nahi de sakta...(he bit his lips) sir mein ker paunga na...sir..."

acp sir just nodded tearily..dr Salunkhe pressed his shoulder "ha Abhijeet kerna hi hoga..Daya ko jinda jo rakhna hey..."

Abhijeet nodded...and few precious drops fall from three pair of eyes at the same time..

After some silence Abhijeet said "sir mujhe gher..."

acp sir cut him with "ek shart hey.."

Abhijeet looked up.. "apna yea jo halat banaya na tumne aab aisa kuch..."

"nahi hoga sir..."

acp sir nodded..Abhijeet looked at both his seniors "sir aap kabhie yea mat sochna ki aap ache baap na ban sake..hum dono ki pass to us rishte ki koi yaad hi nahi..bas aap hi se to.."

acp sir pressed his shoulder..

"dctr saab aap bhi jyada miss mat kijiye...wo kahi nahi gaya..(his voice broke) yeahi hey..hum sab k asspass...Daya yeahi.." he closed his eyes tightly to save the tear..

Dr Salunkhe wrapped him and cried...all broken hearts who were trying to hide pain from each other now let it flow..bcz staying strong is not enough it's needed to stay human

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered his house…which was not same DUO house..but A new house almost outside the city and threw the coat on the sofa…stretched his body and moved to kitchen..poured a glass of water when heard his phone ringing. He picked the call with glass on other hand "ha Rajat kuch pata chala uss case ka…"

Rajat after giving all the information asked "aap kab laute?"

"arey abhie ander aya tha gher ki…."

"itni raat ko…drive.."

"arey kal court mey bhi jana hey…aur waise bhi aj kal bina wajah gher se dur rehna acha nahi lagta…"

Rajat smiled… "jee sir acha aab aap file leke mat bathega…meine sare kaam almost complete ker rakha hey..aap bas kal suba ek bar…"

"Rajat…"

"sorry sir…"

"goodnight"

"goodnight sir"

Abhijeet cut the call in a smile and sat on the sofa…sipped the water then went in his room…he freshened up and sat at his study table pulling out the diary…

Looked up at the photo present n the table "Kasa hai yar? Ajj ana main dar ho gayi naa? Naraz tu nai haina?chal aab gussa nahi hona..pata hey yaar aaj bhi muje aisa laga jese tu wahin hai kahin aas pass.. dekh na... aaj...kitne din beet gaye... lekin aaj bhi lagta hai... tu yahin kahin... as pass hai...tuje pata hai... aaj me quails se gaya... academy...  
>arey itna heraan mat ho... me ne quills drive ki...<br>or kiun na karun... akhir .. hum dono hi jaatey they na Kisi bhi function mey to me ne kaha... aj me akela kese jaunt...  
>tuje bhi to sat lena hi tha na...jab woha uss academy mey wo bache sawal ker rahe they ki kya duty sach mey bahut tough hey mein sach mey confuse ho gaya yaar..kya kahu…tough hey kiuki issdty ne mujse mera lauta rishta chin liya?yea kahu bahut acha hey kiuki mujhe mera rishta mila isse…"<p>

He shook his head and then started writing his diary…today he visited the police training academy…where once they were trained…to attend some function..he was once again missing..no not missing feeling his brother around…he was busy in sharing his experience in his diary when his landline rang..he picked it up and a young kid dish voice asked "Abhijeet bhaiya kal aap aynge na?"

Abhijeet scowled looked at the calendar one year passed today again the anniversary date of mamta foundation…this one year had changed a lot of things…

Last year after released from hospital the first thing he did is going to pune and donate that amount from Daya's a/c as like every year…he promised to himself and to those children that he will continue doing this…still he is alive

He didn't use a single penny from Daya's account in any other use but kept it for this very reason..remembering the wish of daya of donating this money only by himself..Abhijeet didn't know which reason made daya take this decision of using only his own money..but he decided still to respect that decision…

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a grave voice as "Abhijeet tum kal.."

He came back to present and realized that the phone s now with the present administrator.. "jee mein ayunga..per sayed function attend na ker pau court mey hearing hey ek case ki..wo khatam ker ke sham ko ayunga…"

"acha thik hey..wo bache cah rahe they ki tum dopher ko h.."

"actually kaam…"

"men samjhta hu…meine islie tumhe kuch force nahi kiya..wo bas yea sab…iss din pey wo apne daya bhaiya ko bahut miss kerte hey na to…"

Abhijeet didn't reply…the person by himself says "jab waqt ho ajana..hum intejer kerenge.."

"jee…"

They disconnected the call

Abhijeet sighed…he closed the diary and fall back on the bed…

"ek saal…" he closed his eyes..let the tear made its way to the pillow…

"boss….bina dinner kiye sone ki adat chor do aab tum…bekar mey daant sunne ki kaam kiu kerte ho…"

Abhijeet wiped the tear and got up…nodded to himself and moved to kitchen…took a glass of milk and came back…

Lies back on bed murmur "Daya…. hum bht jald milen gaa naa….bht jald…tu muja welcome karna gaya haina wahen…...per dekhna mein jab ayunga kitna gussa karunga tujse..itni kya jaldi thi yaar..itni…dekh me ne apna wada pura kiyaa.. tera sapna nahi tootney diya... aaj bhi ... yeaha se 2 donations jaatey hain,... Mamta foundation ke naam... aik senior inspectorr Abhijeet or aik senior inspector daya...  
>me ab tuje... bilkul bhi nai miss karta... kiun ke ab to tu mere pass hai... ab me khul ke tere sath jee sakta hun...teri yaadein... je sakta hun...per haan... aik baat samajh le tu... is janam mein to ... tujhey jaaney diya lekin agley janam mein mere sath ye cheating nahi karey ga tu samjha..."<p>

He felt that in some other world someone smiled relaxly... "sach mein yar... agli baar no cheating...kiun ke is baar jo haal hua tumhara... wo agli baar me honey nahi dun ga... or is ke liye... agar muje kuch ulta seedha bhi karna para to me wo bhi kar dun ga... "  
>Abhijeet whispered back "mere jaan hi le lena yaar…"<p>

He buried his face in pillow…and turned off the bedside lamp….

_We always thinks that if our love one dies…we will die too…But Nope….Hum Jeeta hain…un sab ghumon ko apna seena sa lagya jeeta hain…chalta jata hain…jindagii ka sara steps poora karta hain..Apni jindagii khatam hone ka intazar mein… khatam….yes the END….life koi film to nahi ki kaha jaye ki ager happy ending nahi to climax baaki hey..actually life is a never ending war..a war with ourselves…war to wait till the very end where we can sleep…sleep with ultimate peace., with no hurry to rush next day..no fear of loneliness…no scare of losing…no waiting left…_

_It's all over…_

* * *

><p><strong>r and r<strong>

**so here ends my anoher stry..**

**i have two pending request which i wil try to fulfil soon..**


End file.
